Come Clarity
by TheHyperLlamaWithPocky
Summary: AU FIC. Triplets that are hybrids...Maki, Amaya, and Noriko must find the object. If only they knew..getting that object is the one thing that can possibly destroy them...or not? GaaraXoc with some side parings. R&R.
1. Patches & Blood

**Alright! First chapter of Come Clarity. After this I will finish chapter five of Odd One Out and post it. Then I'll just redo the chapter of Living the Rockstar Life I had. I won't be getting my charger fixed anytime soon.**

**Damn aliens...**

**I got my phone to work, I just need to connect it to the computer. **

**Which I can't do. **

**Which sucks toys. **

**But again, don't fret! I shall make all the chapters I had from scratch. I just NEED to update! But before I do that, I'm gonna go through all my reviews and give a shout-out to everyone that reviewed. **

**IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH TO ME! **

**It really does. The reviews help me keep going. So if you guys want more, you know what to do ehh?**

**Yea..my attempt at being cool failed..epicly. **

**But neways! I'll make a shout-out chapter, then I'll post the next chapter. But for now, I am bringing to you Come Clarity. I don't think I'll change the name to this one, I kinda like it. **

**Although I don't see what it was to do with the story...bleh. **

**If I think of a better title I'll change it. Otherwise, I'll keep this! **

**Odd One Out is going really good so far, so I'll definitely continue with that one. I write for your guys enjoyment. **

**REALLY.**

**If no one liked it, I wouldn't even be coming up with all these ideas! They just POP! up in my head. I love it. And hopefully you guys do to. **

**Now enough rambling. Time for chapters one of Come Clarity.**

**Chapter 1 - Patches and Blood**

* * *

_Maki's POV_

God my back hurts so bad...

That's probably the only bad thing about my kind. When we start to sprout our wings, it tends to hurt a little.

….

OK a lot. But it's really not all that bad. Just take some aspirin and you'll be fine...most of the time.

I continued to stare at the ceiling in our suite—_our_ being my other sisters. If you're wondering who—and what—I am, listen closely.

Name's Maki Kirashiki. Yes, I am part Japanese. We all are. Got it from our dad... I miss him so much. You're probably REALLY confused right now. Let me explain.

Me and my sisters live in this facility-like place in Hessen, Germany. Why Germany? I have no clue. Orochimaru was ever one to explain himself. But yes. We live in Hessen. This place we're in, it's like half hotel half laboratory. Complicated things. Everyone lives in the hotel part, besides Orochimaru, he's the mastermind behind all of this. There are more than 10 floors, I forgot how many. Our room is on the 16 floor, I know that much. This place..it's highly classified. The only way you know about it is if you work here or if you live here.

Majority of us live here.

We are all—what Orochimaru calls us—experiments. He tests our blood to see if we can mix with other creatures smoothly. That's why I have wings. I'm part vampire, phoenix, and of course human. It's not all that bad. My sisters have the same thing in their blood too. Noriko has the strongest vampire. Amaya the strongest phoenix. But I am all equal. It's strange really, having two different things in your blood. You don't feel any different yet at the same time you do...

Strange isn't it?

"Ohhh Maki!"

There's Maya.

"Yea?"

"Orochimaru says he supposedly has a mission for us. Supposed to be a big thing."

"Where's Nori?"

"Already down in the lobby. We need to go. He says we have to leave either late tonight or early tomorrow. I prefer late tonight."

"Same. How many days we have?"

"Don't know. Let's find out."

She smiled at me and we both walked out, me grabbing the card to the door before we get locked out. We got in the elevator, Amaya pressed the lobby button.

"Down, down, down, down...downdowndowndowndo-

"MAKI."

I looked and smirked. I tend to get really hyper. But not like Mieks. She rules the hyper.

"Yess?"

"Please calm down. Did you forget to put on your patch today?"

"Nooo...," She lifted her hand, "Yes."

"That's what thought. Don't forget your box whenever we leave. Remind me to tell Nori that to.."

"Gotcha."

"And remind me to...uhh..."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah." She giggled a bit. "I need to work on that."

"Indeed."

While we were laughing, the elevator door opened up to reveal the lobby. It was quite posh actually. Huge chandelier, lots of open space, some of it filled with chairs and tables put here and there. There are some TVs on the wall, it's set on the news. No one watches the fucking news anyway. There are desks for, well, I don't know why. Big column made of mirror, so you see yourself almost everywhere you go. It's an..interesting place. We walked towards a door on the right side of the room, opening the door. We were immediately greeted by a white light, and I squinted my eyes.

_Noriko's POV_

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Kabuto.

"No. I wasn't listening."

I smirked while his face started to get red. He straighted out his lab coat and walked away, muttering things under his breath. I looked over all the tables, equipment and stuff to see Maki and Amaya walk in through the door.

"About time.."

I was about to stand up Orochimaru came over, motioning for me to sit down again. He raised his hand and motioned for Maki and Maya to come over. They saw and ran over, sitting down next to me. I already see that Maki forgot to put on her patch today.

"OK girls."

I hate it when he talks. He tends to linger on the 's' whenever he speaks. When I was 10 I called him Mr. Snake Rapist. Good times...

"I need you to go across the Atlantic Ocean..to New York City."

Maki gasped in excitement. I looked in my peripheral vision and saw Amaya smirk. I put my eyes back or Mr. Snake Rapist. **(giggle giggle)**

"Why New York City? What's so special there?"

"I'm glad you asked Noriko.."

He walked over to a table that was lit from underneath, motioning for us to walk with him. Is it me or is there a lot of motioning going on? We all stood around, the light a bit too bright. Our vampire blood makes us not like the sunlight to much. Orochimaru leaned over, one hand holding his coat together, the other point to all the blood samples on the table.

"I'm trying to find a cure..for the sickness that I have unintentionally spread. In New York City, there are 3 beings with the blood I need, but only one has one for our specific species. His na-"

"A boy?" Maki said with excitement.

Orochimaru turned to glare at her for interrupting him, but she came back at him with a glare of her own, which was in fact...quite scary. He looked back down and cleared his throat. I tried not to giggle.

"His name is Gaara no Sabuko."

He clicked a button on his 'special' remote that showed us pictures of this _Gaara_. He's cute...has red hair..look about our age—which is 18—and his eyes...a teal color. They look like they have a story. Too bad I can't really get to know him.

"He lives around Times Square..you'll know what it is just by looking at it. You need to get him, but don't make yourselves known. Society will shun you immediately if they knew what you were.."

We all nodded.

"But anyways. Get him, and get out. You need to stay there for probably at least a month or two. Get into his school, make nice with people. They ABSOLUTELY can't find out your secret. If you do, we are all doomed."

Well. Way to be positive. I turned around but Orochimaru called my name.

"Noriko. Especially you. Be careful."

I just nodded and continued to walk, somehow knowing that my sisters were following me.

* * *

**OK. That's all I can type for now without just ruining it. **

**Lol. Not really.**

**I'm just sitting outside bcause that's the only place I get internet connection. **

**I'm also getting eated my mosquitoes. Which sucks a lot. **

**So before I become food, I need to end this. Did you guys enjoy it? If you didn't read the ACTUAL summary you might be confused, so I suggest you do that now. **

**But otherwise?**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**No flames please, but constructive critisism is greatly approved. Review, recommend, do whatever you please! Thank you for your time. **

**LOVE YOU!**

**Le HyperOffPocky**


	2. The Media LIES!

**Lovely. Another chapter of Come Clarity is here!**

**I actually wrote it down first, so let's see if it's better. Uhhm, can't think of the really important thing I had to say..what was it..**

_**Inner – You FORGOT didn't you! You need to work on that.**_

**Well...technically it's YOUR fault because you're my inner, so you have all the thoughts.**

_**Inner – Shut up. You're stupid.**_

**So mean...**

_**Inner – Excuse the idiot folks. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Ms. Idiot claims she had fun writing it, because this was written from a real-life situation, as crazy as it is. **_

**God...I hate you.**

_**Inner – Love you too!**_

**Disclaimer – NOOOOO! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Unicorns and The Media**

* * *

_Amaya's POV_

"Maki...what the HELL are you doing..."

"Jumping in circles."

"How the hell do you jump in circles?"

"Like this! Duh, you sillynillypilly...willy...thingy!"

I just rolled my eyes. We were in our room, getting our things together. I turned my head, hearing footsteps before they even reached the door.

"Come in lovelies!"

I looked over at Nori, who was staring at me like I had grown an extra eyeball.

"What? I have my random moments."

As I said that the two craziest people I have ever met walked in. Well, one walked in. Mieks like, bounded over. No, not even bounded she really jumped across the entire entrance and landed at the foot of my bed. We all just looked at her.

"What? I am HYPER today!"

"When are you not hyper Mieksy?" Noriko giggled.

"Uh...at night!"

"That's because you SLEEP! Which is rare."

Sleeping for all of us is kinda rare. Our mutated blood kinda messed up our brain, so we don't need that much sleep anymore. Ah! That's reminds me. I walked in the bathroom opening up the cupboard.

"Get out the list!"

"The list! The magical list that the media has designed!"

"Mieks...the media didn't design that list."

I tried to remain serious. Her eyes just went wide.

"What! You mean the media LIED to me? But..but...we had something SPECIAL! The media said they would never lie to me!"

"I'm afraid they lied about that to. They have another special someone..the government."

"They media said they WERE the government!"

"Nope. Lies."

Mieks then went into a corner and cried while we all sweat dropped. This was Kiba's cue. Kiba isn't as insane as Mieks is. Not by a long shot.

"Mieks..if we give you chocolate will you stop?"

She immediately pepped up and giggled. That made us sweat drop harder. Kiba pulled a bar of chocolate out his pocket, which Mieks immediately took and sat down on Maki's bed Indian style.

"Now you have to be quiet for 2 hours unless we talk to you. Got it?"

She just nodded. Gotta love Kiba. I returned to my cupboard issues.

"Ok..who has the list?"

"I have the magical list." Nori just laughed and came into the bathroom with me.

"Now...toothbrushes."

"Check."

"Toothpaste..just in case."

"Check."

"Those whitening strip thingys."

"Why?"

"Cause they make your teeth sexy. Speaking of, we need to get our teeth sharpened."

Ahh yes...I hate that. It hurts. But we have to, because if our teeth get dull then they look like crap, white or not.

"Ok. Check."

"Toothpicks..for when we get bored."

"Check."

"Noriko and Maki's patches. Ha-ha."

"Check. You guys would've forgotten them if I didn't write it down."

"You know she's telling the truth."

"Kiba. Shut it."

Kiba just smirked. Maki's been quiet...

"Maki?"

"Under here!"

Her head popped up from under her bed, which scared the crap out of Kiba. He flailed onto the floor, which caused everyone to laugh. Mieks just sat there. That girl is really strange..I love her though.

"What..are you doing?"

"Getting my shoes! You know I can't go anywhere without good looking shoes."

Maki and her shoes. But then again, we ALL love shoes. The obsession started about 3 months ago when we all snuck out to go out into the city. In a store window, there were these Jessica Simpson shoes, black, the heel wasn't that high, but it was high enough. We all went crazy over how cute they were, so since then we've been buying a lot of shoes. Our shoes consists of some flats, Converse, and heels. I paid my attention back to the list.

"Keep going Nori."

"Ah yes. Ok..pills. The sleeping pills."

"Check."

For the sleeping issue I mentioned earlier.

"Makeup."

"You know I got that."

"All things female related, and hygiene related."

"Check and check. Got all those things. Do we have our clothes packed?"

"Where are you guys going?" Kiba said while trying to get Maki from under her bed. She—somehow—got stuck.

"New York. For some type of retrieval mission. Basically we stay there for a while, so people can get comfortable to us. We gotta go to high school, make friends, all to get around this one guy."

I walked out the bathroom, Nori following me. I sat on my bed stretching my legs out.

"He must be pretty damn important to have to do all that. Does he mind if you guys have company?"

"Don't know. He didn't say we _couldn't_ have you guys come..go get your stuff packed for at least 2 months. We'll go shopping for new clothes once we find a place."

He nodded and smirked, then headed out, dragging Mieks with him. She hasn't spoken a word since that chocolate. But just wait till she starts talking..oh JOY! I heard a muffled noise to see Maki's legs still sticking out from under her bed. I looked at Nori, who nodded but smiling at the same time. We both got up and each grabbed a leg.

"Ok Makisicles!" I looked at Nori.

"When did you come up with that?"

"I dunno. I was thinking of a random name and that happened." She shrugged.

"Ok...Maki, can you hear us?"

She let out something muffled and shook the leg I was holding.

"Great. We're going to pull you out ok? It might hurt a bit since we're gonna pull harder than Kiba did."

She giggled, and let out a muffled, 'OK NORIKONESS!'. I looked at Noriko and giggled.

"On ein...zwei...drei!"

We heaved and pulled, giggling at how funny it was. I heard Maki making grunting noises. She wiggled herself and I felt her come out a bit. I pulled harder, my grip almost slipping. Putting my feet on the bed I stretched all the way out, Nori doing the same. I closed my eyes concentrating, then everything slippin and I feel to the floor.

"Oww..."

Sitting up I held my head and saw Maki holding her ankles. Nori started giggling, then me and Maki joined in.

"Jeez you guys didn't have to pull me so fucking HARD."

She said as she stood up still giggling. I stood up too, helping Nori.

"We got all our stuff ready?"

I looked at our bags. We had four bags each. One for hygiene, one for toiletries, one huge one for all our shoes, and the biggest one filled with our clothes. Luckily we can carry all that. My random sisters nodded, and I smiled at them.

Walking out the room, I heard commotion going on in a room five doors down from our. I rolled my eyes. What is Kiba and Mieks up to now. I walked in, not bothering to knock, I'm sure they heard me coming.

_Noriko's POV_

While Maya walked to Kiba and Miek's room, I went to the elevator to go and see Orochimaru. I left Maki to just do whatever. I giggled to myself at the little conversation.

_-earlier-_

"_Maki, don't do anything while I'm gone."_

"_Or what?" She smirked. _

"_Or...," I had to think of something..."Or the media will take all your Skittles away."_

_I started to giggle inside when her face turned into whatever expression it was. _

"_No! Not the media!"_

"_Yes Maki. The media. They will also take away the nickname I always call you."_

"_Makisicles?" _

"_Yes. And also Makilicious and The Mac, and also...MakiandCheese."_

"_No not MakiandCheese!"_

"_Yes.." I tried to keep my serious look. _

"_So you must sit here and watch TV until either me or Amaya gets back, ok?" _

_She put her fingers to her mouth and nodded. I gave a hug because I think I seriously injured her thoughts about 'The Media', smirked, and walked out to the elevator._

And now I stand here, in the elevator, with someone else in here. I look in my peripheral vision and saw that it was someone I know, but what was their name?

Name...what's that dude's name...I KNOW I know him...I turned towards him to find him staring at me.

"I hear you're going on a mission."

I know that voice. WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE PERSON WHO OWNS THAT VOICE!

"Yeah. We're leaving tonight."

"Maki and Amaya?"

"Yup. Kiba and Mieks too, although that might end up a bit messy."

I started to giggle a bit. The elevator _ding!-_ed open on the third floor, him leaving. I just then remembered his name.

"BYE KIMIMARO!"

I heard him chuckle. The elevator closed again, and I stared at the ceiling to see that my eyes were a lighter blue than before, almost gray. Yes I was worried. What if this goes all wrong? Then with Mieks around, we'll basically have to keep a leash on her. No, I'll just threaten to take away her chocolate. I smiled to myself as the elevator _ding!_-ed open again, walking toward the room I was in just a few hours ago. Wait...

What was I coming down here for again? Eh, I'll remember when I see him. I scanned the room when I walked in, the bright white light still getting to me. God...doesn't he know this actually _hurts_?

Fucking snake rapists...

I found him, but only because I saw Kabuto's glasses. You really can't miss them. Kabuto looked like he was bothering the shit out of Orochimaru, seeing that his usually purple-ish skin turned a irritated red. Time for me to intervene.

"Hey Kabuto." I tried my absolute best not to smirk at him.

"What?"

"..."

"Well? I'm quite busy here." He gestured to Orochimaru, who was on the other side of the room now.

"Do you like waffles?"

"Uhh...yes...?"

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah..what are you getting to?"

"Do you like French toast?"

"YES, Noriko. Now what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"What? Then why did you come over here?"

"What?"

"I said, why-"

"Penguins."

"...what?"

"TURTLES!"

He started to get red in the face, and I smirked at him. I waved, turned around and skipped to Orochimaru to give him our status.

"Yo Mr. Sna-"

"What?"

"Nothing. Everyones almost ready, we're just waiting for Mieks and Kiba."

"I didn't say they could go along."

"You didn't _not _say they couldn't not come not along."

"What?"

"Brad Sherwood?"

"Who?"

"What are you talking about?"

He just looked at me, obviously confused.

"Just...go. Please. Get your tickets, I have two extra just in case."

"But I like turtles."

He looked at me, then walked off, muttering to himself. Confusion. Always works. I smirked and grabbed the five tickets, then trotted out the door, halfway giggling.

_Amaya's POV_

Sitting on Kiba's bed by Kiba, things are being tossed here and there by Mieks. She claims she's trying to look for her unicorn quilt, something Noriko made for her two Christmases ago.

Toss, fly, land. Toss, fly, hits Kiba.

I looked to my left and saw something rainbow colored buried underneath books. I dug it out, smirking. Kiba looked and smirked too, sneaking to put it in her suitcase.

"Hey...Mieks. Don't you think you put it in your suitcase already?"

"Nuu! I know I didn't! It HAS to be SOMEWHERE?"

"Just double-check."

She stalked over to her suitcase, opened it, then looked at us.

"The Media did this didn't they?"

Me and Kiba nodded seriously. She looked hurt. God I love my friends.

"Are we all set now?"

"Yup!"

"You know it."

"Let's go then. Let's get all our crap."

We all walked out, Kiba towing his stuff and Mieks getting hers. I walked in our room, where Maki was in the fetal position, Noriko sitting by her. She just looked at me and nodded. I giggled. We all got our stuff, then headed to the elevator. Mieks put her crap in first, then Kiba on top of her stuff. Mieks got cornered then started freaking out, in which we had to give her some of Maki's skittles to calm her down. Nori got in, put her stuff in, then Maki's by her. Then I got in, sitting on top of something, and reached out to press the lobby button. Luckily this elevator can carry A LOT of weight and things.

This mission will definitely be an adventure.

* * *

**There is the magical chapter 2! I really loved writing it, I was laughing while writing. But I hope you guys enjoyed it, next chapter will come when I have ****AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!**

**I'm being serious. Just click the little button and leave your comment on what you think about the story. I would update sooner, but I need inspiration. **

**So 5 reviews or more. Then I get AT LEAST 5, I'll give you the third chapter. **

**Ok?**

**Lurve you guys!**

**H**

**Y**

**PER**

**O**

**F**

**F**

**P**

**O**

**CKY!**


	3. The Russian Roulette

**Hello all my beautiful lovelies! **

**Sorry for the long absence, let's just say that the shit hit the fan for a while. **

…**yeahh…**

**Anyways! I have a new chapter here for you, been writing since I've been off, so I have lots of new chapters ready! I just need reviews to let me know to keep going. **

**I know you all want to see more…eh?**

**Eh?**

**Eh…**

**Well then. I now present to you chapter…uhh…three!**

**Yes. **

**Chapter three of Come Clarity. **

**Oh wait, props to all my reviewers so far:**

**Rezso, **

**Shukkaku the adorable raccoon, **

**.sun**

**ANDDD**

**Duskfire1954, ****who left me the most awesomemest review ever:**

**This is a great story! The randomness is awesome, and i get it because i random CHEESCAKE! anyways, I LIKE PIE! and i wish you to continue the story? Pretty plz? plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz ****plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz? PLZ?**

**Ich leibe dich dude! Or chick! Whatever you are!**

**I also have a forum out, letting out information on my stories and possible upcoming stories. I will update more of Odd One Out, and Living the Rockstar Life, I promise. **

**Ok. Now we start the story. Yayz!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Raping Unicorns and Some Airport Fun!**

* * *

_Noriko's POV_

Orochimaru always had one rule for us whenever we went out into the public: Keep your identities hidden. Which, when you really think about it, isn't hard at all.

I put on some sunglasses to hide my ever-changing eyes (my moods were going wacko), changed my shirt to a black tank top, and put on a beanie cap.

Maki and Amaya both put on jackets over their black tank tops to cover their backs, which were extremely red at the fact that their wings were trying to pop out their backs.

Kiba was wearing what he was earlier, except he changed his cargos into some regular jeans. Mieks was also wearing the same thing, but she changed her shirt into a rainbow tank with a unicorn on the front. Now we all look at least a little bit normal.

I know you can hear the sarcasm in that sentence.

"The line is huge." Kiba said.

I looked in his direction and boy was he right. How many people travel at this time of night?

By the looks of it, apparently a lot of people.

When we got in the line to verify our tickets, I heard very girlish giggling and looked back. There was a group of 4 girls; all almost wearing the exact same thing, except one of them was wearing a more…stylish outfit. She must be the leader. Cliques of girls like that are so typical. I looked over at Maki, who was just rolling her eyes and walked forward a bit more.

When I looked at the girls again, one of the little minions was whispering in the leader's ear, while looking at me, but trying not to make it obvious. She was sucking at it greatly. I turned back around and attempted to press play on my iPod, but I felt a presence come up behind me, so it didn't surprise me when I felt a faint tap on my shoulder.

I turned around—and guess who I found—and there was the supposed leader of the group with a little smug smile on her face, with her minions behind her. I don't like the smell of this already.

"Uhm, well, I just totally wanted to say hi and all, but Stacy here," She pointed to the whispering minion, "She noticed how your hair was, and I was just wondering, how did you do that? It looks totally cool on you."

I smirked on the inside, but let out a gentle smile on the outside. I love people, I really do, but these girls; there's just something about them I don't like. They have that I'm-better-than-you look to them.

"I just dyed it that color."

"But how did you get it to show so much?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"You're hair is black, how do you have a yellow strand that stands out so much?"

She sure does asks a lot of questions.

"I'm originally a blonde, what I did was dye my hair black, but only the parts I wanted. Then I took the rest and did what you see now."

She was nodding the whole time I'm saying this. Is it me or does she seem _too_ interested in my hair?

"Well, it's totally awesome. Oh, and by the way, tell your…uhm…_friend_ over there, that the unicorn shirt is so kindergarten."

I knew it. I just rolled my eyes and walked forward some more. The desk is getting closer! I felt another tap on my shoulder.

"Uhh, _hello_? I _said_ to tell your little friend over there that the ugly unicorn shirt is so not cool."

Is she freaking serious? Apparently so.

"And why do you care?"

"Oh I don't care at all, I just don't want her to humiliate herself more than what she already is."

"And who are you exactly to say this to me?"

"I'm Kayla."

I rolled my eyes again. Luckily I'm wearing sunglasses.

"And why are you wearing sunglasses on the _inside_? What are ya'll, a bunch of freaks or something?"

I ran my tongue across my gums, they were starting to hurt. Who the _hell_ was this random Kayla bitch-chick to come up to me and tell me that my hair is awesome, then call me a freak? I felt my canines starting to grow slightly.

Fuck.

_Amaya's POV_

"Who the hell is that talking to Nori?" Kiba looked back at me.

"I have no idea. But they seem to be getting on her last nerve. Look at her; I can basically see the steam coming out of her ears."

He snickered, but I kept looking. I saw her tongue brush over her gums constantly, and that can only mean one thing.

"Yo, Nori!"

She looked over at me with a look that said: _I'm gonna kill these people_. I nodded slightly.

"The line is moving, come on so we don't miss our plane!"

I looked back to see if it really was—which it wasn't—but Noriko made a beeline over to me. I turned back around but leaned over to whisper.

"'What color are your eyes?"

"I have no idea, but they must be reddish, because they were seriously getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, I saw. Let's try to avoid this when we get to New York. We don't want you getting into fights an accidentally end up killing someone."

She giggled at this, and so did I. The line moved a great bit within the next 10 minutes, and before I knew it, we were at the desk. The lady held up her finger, saying to wait a minute. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, and then I saw her scary red nails tap the desk.

"Tickets please."

She has a strange accent…sounds a bit Russian. I slid our tickets across the desk and she took then, scanning them under a bar code. Something's off. It's too calm around here. I looked around and saw Mieks standing right next to a guy with long hair, petting him.

"Noriko, please go get your pet and bring her over here. Remind me to buy her a leash."

I saw her run and grab Mieks by the arm, who refused, then continued to pet the guy, who was just standing there looking at her like she was an alien. I smirked; if only he knew the truth. Noriko stuck out a finger and was shaking it at Mieks, then all of a sudden Mieks looked like she was about to cry.

"I wonder what she told her." I looked at Maki and shrugged my shoulders.

Noriko then gave Mieks a hug and told her something, then Mieks cheered up again and waved 'bye' at the guy, who was just standing there looking like that was the strangest thing that has ever happened to him.

"I can't believe you took me away! His hair was sooo _soft_ Nori. You just wouldn't understand."

I just rolled my eyes—again—and turned back around to see that the Russian lady was staring at me.

"Learn to pay attention blondie."

I raised my eyebrow. She slid the tickets over to me and I took them, but not before matching her glare with one of my own. I got one of the trolleys our bags were on, and Kiba grabbed the other one. We now went to the stations where they have to check us, our bags, and so forth. I put all of my _crap_ on the thing that rolls, then I walked forward to have someone pat me down like I'm getting arrested. I tried not to giggle.

_Sure does bring back memories._

_Kiba's POV_

Mieks is so strange. I have no clue how she does it. I wish I could do that, just be impossibly random without even trying. I looked over at Maki, who was being impossibly cute, and she blushed and hurried over to Maya and the thing that rolls.

What is it called again? Eh. I'll remember later.

Ah! Conveyor belt!

I knew I would remember…

I put my stuff on the conveyor belt, and then walked towards the metal detector to get 'checked'. What on earth would I have on me that could be 'dangerous'? I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked back to see Mieks looking paranoid as fuck (excuse my French, even though it really isn't French. Why do adults say that anyways..?).

"Yes?"

"That guy over there…he's gonna rape me."

I sweat dropped.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's the metal detector dude!"

"Exactly. He'll find an excuse to touch me, I swear it."

I rolled my eyes at her and went under the metal detector with no problem at all. Mieks on the other hand, who knows what the hell goes through that demented brain of hers.

_Noriko's POV_

Kiba went under the detector (it didn't go off, thank God or whoever's up there). Mieks passed under it, and a loud siren went off. She got this scared-as-fuckity-fuck look on her face and crouched down into a little ball, ending up in the fetal position. I went over and attempted to touch her, when the metal detector dude came up.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright."

She let out a long wail.

"Does that answer your question?"

I rolled my eyes—I swear I'm doing that a lot lately, it's all Amaya's fault—and went to help her up. Her eyes were wide (hentai eyes!) and her bottom lip was trembling.

"You are so paranoid, you know that right?"

She nodded and I giggled. The guy came up with a mini metal detector and Mieks shot a look at Kiba. I looked at Kiba and he just nodded his head, secretly saying _you don't even wanna know._

He ran the detector over her backside, her sides, and her front. A loud sharp noise went off when he reached her middle section.

"Uhh, ok miss, can you please lift up your shirt slightly?"

"SEE! I TOLD YOU KIBA!"

"Miss, please keep it down."

"I'M NOT KEEPING ANYTHING DOWN! NOOO! RAPE! RAAAPE!"

I looked at Kiba again, and he just looked down, trying not to laugh so hard.

"Mieks, don't make me tell the media."

"B-But Nori-,"

I took out my cell phone, pretending to dial.

"They gave you their _number_? They wouldn't give _me_ their number!"

"Don't make me call, or they _really_ won't give you their number."

She shut up and looked down with a sad look. Eh, I guess I'll give her a piece of candy. Make that _sugar-free_ candy. She lifted up her shirt, exposing a sliver of midriff, but something else caught my eye. It's a belt buckle, one that Orochimaru gave all of us. It's made of pure silver, from where he got it from I have no clue, but he presented it to us as a gift when we were all 14 years old.

"That's a giant buckle. Please remove it next time miss."

Mieks snatched her shirt down and stormed away, muttering something along the lines of 'fucking rape dude' and 'won't do that when me and my unicorns rule the world' and I think something else like 'need to give the media a little piece of my mind'. I rolled my eyes—yet again!—and headed for the gate.

From what I was seeing at the moment no one was really getting on this plane, but then again I may be mistaken. We crossed the small bridge leading to where the plane was, then we headed for a door with a person standing in front, taking the tickets. She took all of ours, eying us suspiciously before she let us through.

Happens all the time.

The little terminal led us through to the plane, then we stepped right into a little way where it was separated into two halls.

"First class, this way please, coach, this way."

That man looks weird. We all headed left and kept going a little way until we reached the actual plane itself. We found our seats, and, well, sat.

Mieks was still freaking out over the guy, but she'll crash and fall asleep soon. As for everyone else, we got a long way headed for us.

* * *

**Lovlies!**

**You know the drill, read, review, and possibly recommend to people who are random like we are.**

**I love you guys!**

**And if I haven't mentioned it before, I have a forum filled with information about everything, so check it out pleasseeee.**

**And now I shall go.**

**Thank you, thank you very much.**

_**Mieks**_

_**Mikey**_

_**Rezso**_

_**Other People**_

_**HyperOffPocky**_


	4. Target Sighted

**I wish you all a Happy Christmas!**

**I'm a day late. But whatever. My updates are coming faster, have you noticed? On Odd One Out and on Living the Rockstar Life I've updated one chapter. **

**Compared to how I've been doing before, that's awesomeness!**

**So yes, I hoped you all had an awesome Christmas!**

**Are you guys ready for 2011? I am!**

**WOOT!**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm hyper. **_**Muy **_**hyper.**

**Oh yeah, I know Spanish.**

**Yeah…HAHA**

**Let's get this show on the roll! That is how you say it right?**

**Oh well. STORY START!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Target Sighted**

* * *

_Noriko's POV_

I woke up to sunlight, and seeing a very large amount of water, then some land. I think we're almost there. I tapped Maki on the forehead, but she just mumbled something along the line of 'yes, I shall take over the world' and 'skittles'.

Of course.

I saw Mieks sleeping, but she wasn't even in the seat that she started out in. That girl amuses me every day. Kiba was sleeping hard, taking up three seats. Amaya was sleeping on Maki's stomach. How they sleep on a regular bed I would never know. I looked out the window again, trying to foreshadow where this will lead me.

Orochimaru needs to know one thing. Just because we basically work for him, doesn't mean we have to be emotionless robots. We have feelings too, even though we aren't completely human. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about all of this, which I should really pay attention to, because me getting a bad feeling almost never happens. I always act before I think, but this time, something is telling me to think before I act.

I felt turbulence, meaning that we will be landing shortly. Looking out the window, seeing all these building made me excited. I've heard that New York City is a big place, and where we're going, its insanity. Manhattan, Times Square, I can't believe that this is happening. It's not like I haven't been on missions before, it's just that this one is much bigger. Our lives might possible depend on it.

Let me stop scaring myself.

I heard the pilot saying something, but I wasn't really listening; I've heard it all before. I hope you enjoyed this flight, and will think of us as the next choice, please exit in a calmly manner, blah blah blah; typical persuasion to get you to ride their plane more often. I saw the airport come closer. I think it's the JFK Airport. We have to drive from—Queens, I think—to Manhattan, and to our new apartment that Orochimaru 'supposedly' got for us. He also said that he got us a ride, and a million things can come to me at the thought of how he managed to do that.

The airport got even closer as we neared the runway. I tapped Maki on the forehead harder, hearing her aggravated groans.

"Wake up! You too Amaya. Wake up, we're here!"

Amaya got up and stretched, flexing her arms and legs. She went over to Kiba and smacked him on the forehead, making his flail around and wake up looking around like he's in danger. I giggled to myself, and then went to Mieks, who was two aisles down, taking up that whole row of chairs. I stared at her for a moment, thinking, then laughed to myself some more. I turned back to the gang.

"I got a plan to waking up Mieks."

They all looked at me, waiting. Kiba was looking paranoid, Maki looking quite rested, and Amaya looking quite cranky, which she always does when she wakes up, but she isn't.

"Well?"

I cleared my throat.

"Oh right. Sorry about that Makicicles. Since We're the only ones in this section of the plane, we're all gonna drop on the floor suddenly, to freak her out really bad."

I started giggling uncontrollably. They were all looking at me like I was…well. I don't know what. They were just looking at me weird.

"So? Are we gonna do it or not?"

"Oh what the hell, we need some excitement to start the day."

I can always count on Kiba to agree to everything. Everyone else just shrugged and got up; we all stood in a circle next to Mieks' row. I held up three of my fingers. I dropped the first one, dropped the second one, and then dropped the third one. We all fell as soon as I did, laughing while doing it. Mieks got up fast, starting to freak out.

"What the hell? Earthquake! Oh my god! Maki! Noriko! Where are my BUDDIES?"

"Hey, Mieks, calm down. We're right here."

I went up to her and gave her a hug, and she soon stopped whimpering. God, she is so paranoid. She shook herself off and stood up, stretching herself out, nearly hitting me in the face. We all sat down in the seats we were supposed to sit in, and put in our seat belts. The plane started to shake slightly, and gave us a huge bump.

"We landed."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Maki."

"Shut up Noriko, you know you do the same thing too."

I nodded my head; she isn't lying. I started thinking while we were rolling down the runway, and I think I reach an epiphany.

"Hey, Maki and Maya. Since we have phoenix in us, does that mean that if we burn in fire, and possibly die, that we can come back from our ashes? And that our tears can heal wounds?"

They just look at me like I'm special—and not in a very good way.

"My god Noriko, this isn't Harry Potter."

We all started laughing then, even Mieks and Kiba, and they didn't even know what we were talking about. Maybe they were having a conversation of their own. Whatever the case, you see why I love these people. The pilot repeated what he said earlier, about 'We hope you will choose us again for your next flight', and 'Please enjoy your stay at New York City'.

That's when it hit me.

We are about 10 hours away from our home, but even though our home is basically a test lab, it's the only place I've ever known really well. Besides our other home...

"I miss mom and dad."

Maki and Amaya looked at me in that understanding way, saying that even though it happened years ago, they still miss them too. The plane stopped, and we all rose to exit, stepping off the plane into the bridge that was connected to it. Already, I see a lot of people. I heard that New York City was like that, Manhattan being the most crowded borough. That is that they call it right?

We walked to where the arrows pointed to go get our bags. Thank God—once again—that we all decided to learn English and all because we were just bored. We mainly wanted to learn it, because we were amazed at the slang they use, and how they use them. I guess you can say that we have lots of curiosity.

Our bags came rolling in on the conveyor belt and we grabbed them, putting them all on the two luggage carts that just happened to be next to us. We rolled and rolled, until we came to another metal detector. I looked straight at Mieks and she just rolled her eyes at me. We all passed through—successfully—and went on our way.

We came into the main lobby, and I was just looking around, until I found what I think I was looking for. Standing by one of the very large windows, was a creepy looking dude, holding a sign that simply said, ´Manhattan`. I nudged the others, and they all just smirked. Why they did, I have no idea. We walked over to the creepy dude, and he just walked, signaling for us to follow him. I nudged Amaya in the ribs.

"This dude is creepy."

"You think?"

We both giggled, following the gang and the old dude outside, where he showed us how we will be getting where we´re going.

I almost screamed. There, right in front of me, in the parking garage, was a black corvette. Sleek black, not the inky jet black like most cars are.

"Your directions are in the car, everything you need to know is in the car—including things about your target. Have a nice life."

He just walked away, leaving us with our luggage carts and confused minds.

"What the hell was that all about?"

We all looked at Kiba, and I tried not to laugh.

"Knowing Orochimaru, who knows."

This time, we all started laughing our asses off. I opened the car door and looked inside, and to say it´s a corvette, it´s pretty big. I pushed open the trunk button, and I heard it open.

"How big is it?"

"Pretty big, for a little car."

Kiba went over to get the bags and start putting them in. Mieks climbed in the backseat, just watching with her wide eyes. She has her cute moments. Others are demonic hyperactive ones that scare the life out of people. We still love her though. I got in the driver´s seat, Maki in the passenger, Amaya behind Maki, Kiba behind me, and Mieks in the middle.

"We´re all set?"

They all nodded and I looked around, finding the keys in the glove compartment. I took out my iPod and hooked it up to the speakers, and turned the car on. The engine purred like a cat—I love it. I revved the engine twice, then pulled out the parking space, turning a full circle so I can go the other way. I found the exit, and took it, finding the button to pull down the top.

"Hell yes. This is amazing!"

I put on my sunglasses, and so did everyone else. Now all I need it a song.

"MakiandCheese, could you please find a song for this moment?"

"Gotcha."

I heard her clicking around, and I stopped at a red light. I read the street sign—it says that we are on Sixth Avenue.

Amazing—it´s all just amazing.

"I found one."

"Well put it on! What you waiting for?"

"Don´t you wanna know what it is?"

"Surprise me."

She clicked the center button, and I heard the opening of my favorite R&B song.

_[Intro:]__  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh__  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh__  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh__  
Na, na, na, na, na__  
__  
__[Verse One:]__  
Oh, been trying to let it go__  
Trying to keep my eyes closed__  
Trying to keep it just like before__  
The times we never even thought to speak__  
Don't wanna tell you what it is__  
Oh wee it felt so serious__  
Got me thinking just too much__  
I wanna set it off, but__  
__  
__[Chorus:]__  
__It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin__  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)__  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin__  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)__  
This 1 thing and I was so with it__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
__  
__[Verse Two:]__  
Hey, we don't know each other well__  
so why I keep pickin' up my cell?__  
Memories just keep ringing bells__  
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh__  
Hear voices I don't want to understand__  
My car keys are jingling in my hand__  
My high heels are clicking towards your door.__  
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh__  
__  
__[Chorus:]__  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin__  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)__  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin__  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)__  
This 1 thing and I was so with it__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
__  
__[Bridge:]__  
Maybe I just can't believe it__  
It's this one thing you did oh oh__  
I can't deny, tired of trying__  
Nothin' left to do but to keep on seein' you__  
I'm hoping you can keep a secret__  
For me, for me, for me__  
But what you did, yeah__  
__  
__[Chorus:]__  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin__  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)__  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin__  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)__  
This 1 thing and I was so with it__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
__  
Oh oh oh __[4 times]__  
__  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh__  
Oh__  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh__  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh__  
Na, na, na, na, na, oh__  
__Na, na, na, na, na__  
__  
__[Chorus:]__  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin__  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)__  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin__  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)__  
This 1 thing and I was so with it__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
__  
__[Chorus:]__  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin__  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)__  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin__  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)__  
This 1 thing and I was so with it__  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh__  
__  
Oh oh, Oh oh __[until fade out]_

We stopped at another light, one more turn away before arriving at our apartment. At the light, a song I knew was blasting from the car next to us. I looked over to see a really cute guy, but when I turned away, I just noticed the red hair.

I flicked my head back, noticing him for the first time.

"Guys, look! It´s him!"

They all pressed up against the window like a bunch of idiots. They realized, and backed away, but were still looking. I turned down the radio and laughed. I looked at him from my peripheral vision. He´s much cuter in person, that´s a definite fact , but I couldn´t help but think one thing as we went opposite directions.

Target sighted.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Did you like it? I hope so. I forgot to set my keyboard back to the English one, so I was momentarily confused. **

**HAHA.**

**But it´s all good. So you know the drill!**

**Read.**

**Review.**

**Enjoy!**

_**NorikoTheNinja**_

_**MakiTheMasochist**_

_**AmayaTheAmazon**_


	5. Klub Krunk

**I now present to you the...6th? 5th?**

**Whatever chapter this is, I present it to you! I really hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. It probably made you go, WTF.**

**Don´t worry, I did too. Now, here we go!**

**Chapter Whatever - Klub Krunk**

* * *

_Noriko´s POV_

I decided to turn the car and follow him.

I made a u-turn and shot through the road before the light turned red, hearing honks of cars as we passed through.

_They can kiss my foreign ass._

He was two cars length in front of me. This was good, that way I can follow him without him really noticing. And I just noticed that a guy with chicken hair is in the car with him. I guess I was to focused on Gaara.

"Don´t tell me Nori, you´re following the guy."

"Yes Kiba, I am. I know we will have other chances to find out more stuff about him, but _come on_. We just got here, and already I´m ready for some excitement."

I looked in the rear-view mirror to see that he just rolled his eyes and smirked. I grinned a grin that I usually grin when I have something devious in mind. What the devious thing is however, I have no clue. I heard a crinkling sound.

"Maki, don´t tell me. You have another pack of Skittles?"

"You know it. Skittles are awesome."

I rolled my eyes and grinned again, but that grin disappeared when I realized something. Mieks is actually _quiet_.

"Mieks. Mieks! Mieks? Hello, I´ve been calling your name for like, 5 minutes."

"I don´t think she´s listening Nori."

"I kinda figured that Maki. Thanks."

While we were at another light behind Gaara´s car, I looked back to see her looking wide-eyed at everything. Of course. I turned back around and pressed on the gas.

"It´s getting dark."

I wonder if I was the only one noticing this.

"Yes Amaya, it is getting dark."

I looked at her sitting in the passenger seat. I could´ve sworn it was Maki sitting here. I noticed Gaara pulling into a parking lot, so I drove to the other side and parked in the shade; hopefully he won´t notice us. When he got out, I studied him. He was wearing what I would wear-of course, if I was a guy: a black muscle shirt that actually showed off his muscles-which, by the way, were sexy-black skinny jeans, and black and red vans. To top it off he wore a black jacket with a red stripe going down each arm. This guy appparently likes black and red together.

I also noticed something else. Before he put on his jacket, I caught a hint of a dragon tattoo on his right arm. Starting from the shoulder and ending at the elbow. Another tattoo I believe, on the left side of his forehead. Red, just like his hair, it´s the kanji symbol for love. It´s almost sweet.

The guy with the chicken hair is almost dressed the same, but he has a tight mavy blue shirt with a silver design on it, and black and blue vans on. Same looking jeans as Gaara. I don´t see any noticable tattoos on him, but I do see a barbel in his eyebrow.

I noticed all of this in about 15 seconds. Hybrid skills come in handy.

"He is so sexy."

I know I wasn´t the only thing thinking that.

"Isn´t he Amaya? I would totally tear him apart. In a good way, at least."

They all laughed. When he actually walked inside the place we pulled up into, I started to notice the flashing lights and the vibrations of the music.

"Looks like we are about to have a little fun, don´t you think?"

I turned around and grinned at everyone, who was also grinning at me. Even Mieks was looking excited. I got out the car and went to the trunk, everyone following suit.

"Do we really have to get all dolled up Amaya?"

"Why yes Maki, we do. First impressions count don´t they?"

I nodded in agreement, taking out the trunk labeled "Club". It was all Maki´s idea. The trunk was huge, so Kiba helped me get it out. While we pulled that out, Amaya got the trunk labeled "Cosmetics".

"See Nori I told you that labeling the bags would help."

"Right you were Maki. Now let´s dress to impress."

I went back to the back seat and saw Mieks sitting there still, so I sat down next to her.

"What´s wrong? You´ve been quiet all day. Well, almost all day. But anyway, everything ok?"

She nodded.

"I´m scared though."

"Of what?"

"Well, you know how we are out here actually on a mission. What if it all goes wrong?"

I nodded. I was thinking the exact same thing earlier.

"I know what you mean. I´m not gonna lie, I am kinda scared too. But everything gonna be ok."

"Promise?"

Oh no, here comes her child moment. When I promise something to her, she makes me swear to keep it. She really doesn´t like it when people break promises.

"I promise. Now let´s get dressed!"

Thank God we were in the shadows, because the particular car we have isn´t exactly made for getting dressed in the back seat. We all got dressed pretty quickly, and our outfits, in my opinion, were awesome.

Maki is wearing a glittery black halter top, black skinny jeans, and her black boots. She also put on some glittery pefume that made her smell good, but also made her glittery. To top it off she added these shimmery bracelets and a necklace with a cross on it.

I am wearing a black mini skirt with my black off-the-shoulder shirt with purple shimmery stars on it, and my black converse boots with purple laces. I added 6 black and purple bracelets on each wrist. The thing I love about my shirt it that it shows off my tattoo. I also made sure I had my black piercings in-my lips and my eyebrow-including my tongue. I almost forgot I got that pierced.

Mieks is wearing her signature, which is rainbow. Black skinny jeans with a rainbow waistband, black flats covered in rainbow glitter, and her black off-the-shoulder shirt with rainbow peace signs all over it. Her shirt really showed off her tattoo as well. She added some multi-colored bracelets

Kiba is wearing a plain black shirt with his baggy black cargos, and combat boots. He got his chain and clipped it to his belt loops, so it almost looks like they are suspenders hanging off of his jeans. He put on a black and silver studded belt.

Amaya, since she is a blonde, is wearing almost the exact opposite of me. A white halter top with blue stripes going along the side, a white mini shirt, with white boots. She added white and blue bracelets, 4 on each wrist.

"Time for the makeup! Mieks please get out the vanity trunk."

"Oh, you sound so professional Nori."

"I have my moments."

I giggled and so did she, while she got out the trunk. It looks like a regular-sized suitcase-the one that you can use as a carry-on bag. When you open it, however, the top opens into a mirror. The sides comes out and the pockets hold our mascara and eyeliner. The front of it-the side with the handle-opens up like a drawer. All of our brushes are in there. The base of it holds all the eyeshadow and foundation, blushes, things of that sort.

I decided to just put on eyeliner and mascara. No need to go dramatic if no one could really see it. Maki and Amaya did the same, but Mieks got different eyeshadows and made a rainbow on her eyelid. I saw Kiba browsing the trunk, and he picked up a stick of eyeliner.

"Ohh, guyliner is sexy."

Do I sense a bit of flirtation in that sentence? I smirked at Maki, who blushed.

"I like to wear eyeliner every now and then. And besides, I think I can pull it off."

"We can see that."

I giggled again.

"Are you finished?"

"I am now."

Kiba put up both of the trunks, and closed the trunk itself. I clicked the lock button on the car and the car chirped.

"Ready?"

We all checked each other out. I think we were ready. We all nodded at each other and started to walk toward the entrance, the vibrations of the music becoming deeper the closer we got. When we actually got to the door, there were two security guards there, but they just let us through without any trouble.

"I guess we look the part."

Maki giggled as we walked into the lobby part of the club.

"Looks nice. Surely bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside."

I nodded at this. We all walked into the actual club part, which was dark, except for strobing lights and a blacklight that made everyone sort of glow. People were dancing on other people, and I even spotted one couple making out in the corner.

"This place is awesome! I´m gonna go get some drinks!"

"Don´t hurt yourself Mieks!"

I giggled as she turned around, her rainbow really standing out. I saw her venture through the crowd and stop at the bar. The guy then passed her a red drink. Knowing Mieks, she asked for Koolaid with vodka.

We walked farther into the club, dispersing into different areas. I was just leaning by the wall when I saw him.

He was on the other side of the club, at the DJ area. He was talking to a guy with white hair. It glowed in the blacklight, looking extemely cool. He was leaning into him, telling him something. The white-haired guy nodded and adjusted his headphones on his head. I saw him reach over to something, and the music changed to this techno-rock beat.

I was nodding my head to it while leaning against the wall still. The boy-Gaara-moved across the club to the bar, two seats down to where Mieks was sitting. I saw 2 shot glasses next to Mieks as she was drinking her third one. I forgot she likes to get extremely loose before she actually starts to do what she needs to do.

I saw Maki and Kiba dancing with each other. I smiled; how cute. Amaya was weaving through the crowd, her outfit glowing in the blacklight. She was waving to the music as she walked, something that we all do. I looked over to the bar and saw Mieks walking away, waving as well. Gaara was nowhere to be found, that is, until I turned around.

I didn´t realize that I walked away from the wall I was leaning on until I turned around and saw Gaara leaning on that exact same spot. He walked up to me, which by the way was incredibly sexy. He grabbed both of my arms at the elbow. His hand was like a guy´s hand, but it was smooth. He leaned in to tell me something in my ear. I couldn´t blame him, because the music was so loud that I couldn´t really hear myself think that well.

"Why were you following me?"

Hell. He figured it out. Well, only that I was following him, but I´m not gonna let him believe that. I wrapped my arms around his neck to I could get closer. He smells really good. _Really_ good.

"That was you in the car in front of me? I wasn´t following you, I was just simply coming to the same place."

"Really now?"

"Really."

Were we flirting with each other? We just met! But then again, clubs can do that do you. I noticed that he stopped hollding my arms and put his hands on my waist, moving me with him. A smoother song came on, and I felt like we were in those movie scenes where we feel a connection even though this is the first time we´ve met. The bad thing is, I am feeling that connection. Our foreheads were pressed together as we danced across the floor.

I pulled up my shirt to only where my stomach was showing. I needed the air. I turned around, his hands still on my waist. I now believe we were pratically grinding. I saw Mieks dancing with the guy with the chicken hair.

Amaya was dancing with this other guy, a blonde. His hair was in all spikes, but they didn´t look styled. They looked like he just woke up and went on his way. Maki and kiba were still dancing with each other, and Maki just laughed. They really are the cutest thing!

They were all dancing the same way me and Gaara was dancing. Then it actually hit me. _I´m dancing with the guy I have to kidnap and take back to Hessen_. Then I pushed it out my mind. I´m pretty positive that we can get him with the time we have. I wondered what color my eyes were at the moment. I ran my fingers through my hair as we kept dancing. Everything was getting stuffy, but it was a good stuffy. We were all sweaty, and the beat of the music kept us going. I didn´t even drink any alcoholic drinks yet.

I felt the urge to dance coming out. I haven´t actually danced in a long time, but I´m probably still good. I looked over at Maki and Amaya and saw that they were looking at me, with the same look in their eyes. I looked back at Gaara, grinned, then walked toward the center of the dance floor, where I met up with Amaya and Maki.

_Gaara´s POV_

I don´t know who this chick is, but she is hot. Her and her sisters. They all look like triplets, but I can´t really tell in this light. They went to the center of the dance floor, stood there for about 5 seconds.

When Kimmimaro changed the song to a more upbeat one, they started dancing. Actually dancing, and hell, they are good. Everyone started cheering for them and we all formed a circle around them. I saw Sasuke standing with this chick who was covered in almost all rainbow. I looked for Naruto and he was in the circle of crowd, cheering on the three.

I walked to the bar.

"Can you get me a Tequila Sunrise?"

The guy nodded and went on to fixing the drink, just simply orange juice with 2 shots of tequila in it. He sat it next to me and I nodded at him, picking up my drink and taking a big gulp.

I haven´t been feeling myself ´s almost like something is flowing within my blood. I went to the doctor, but they said nothing´s wrong, I´m just probably getting a cold. But fuck that. I really don´t wanna go home. I would much rather go to Sasuke´s or whatever. I sound like a female at the moment. School doesn´t start until Tuesday, which is 3 days from now. 3 more days until we have a whole school year in our hands again.

_Noriko´s POV_

Feeling my body move with the music is the most amazing feeling in the world. The music ended and the crowd cheered really loud for us. It was awesome. I elbowed my way through the crowd, Maki and Amaya going other directions. I wonder where Mieks is.

I saw Gaara sitting at the bar and went to join him.

"Enjoying your night?"

He seemed to be surpirsed for a moment. I smirked.

"Uhm, yeah. What about you?"

"I´m having a great time."

I feel kinda...flirty. I don´t know why though. No, who am I kidding myself. I want this guy, but the bad thing is that I can´t have him. I turned my stool to the guy who was making the drinks.

"Get me a cola with vodka, mixed with a bit of orange juice please."

He nodded and started tossing bottles around, doing his little bartender thing. I looked at Gaara and noticed that he was smirking at me.

"Didn´t take me for a drinker?"

"No not at all." He chuckled a bit.

I just realized something kinda funny. I know his name and he doesn´t even know mine. I decided to play dumb.

"So, what´s your name?"

He studied me for a minute, his teal eyes finding mine. Hopefully they were violet, because violet is my real eye color.

"Gaara."

He held out his hand. I smirked and took it.

"Noriko. Nice to meet you."

He smirked at me.

"Nori! Nori look who I met!"

I turned around and here came Mieks, with the guy who had chicken hair. He was dressed like Kiba, but without the chains. He look kinda freaked out, and I sorta didn´t blame him. Mieks tends to have a...scary effect on people when she first meets them.

"Sasuke?"

Looks like they know each other. This is almost perfect. Gaara´s eyebrow went up in amusement. Mieks looked extremely excited. The guy named Sasuke looked kinda creeped out but he was here nontheless, so he can handle her. I looked at my watch, which was still set in Euro time. It said 22:13.

"Guys, it´s 10:13 already. Maybe we should go."

"Aw Nori! We were just getting started!"

I giggled. Maybe we could stay, but we still have to find where we´re living at.

"I´m afraid we have to go Mieks, because we still have to get other things straight."

I gave her a look secretely and she understood.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Sasuke!"

He just waved and smirked. I turned to Gaara.

"I guess I´ll see you another time."

"I guess you will."

We smirked at each other. I gave him one last look before I walked away.

"We need to find Maki and Kiba."

I turned to Amaya. She totally just teleported and took what I was thinking out of my head. She smirked at me. There seems to be a lot of smirking going on. I walked toward the entrance of the club and spotted Maki and Kiba looking at something that I can´t even explained.

I motioned for them to come on and they followed us. I noticed that they were holding hands. Could it be, that they finally confessed their love for each other? God I hope so. We walked out, the fresh air hitting us. I got so used to the smuggy club air that the fresh air was actually really refreshing.

On the way to the car I was thinking. How wierd was it that Gaara and I clicked liked that? I even let the guy dance with me! Gosh, I´m freaking out like a girly girl would. And I actually like this feeling. But I can´t let feelings get in the way.

I looked back at the club, so I can remember the name. Klub Krunk, how interesting. I got in the driver´s seat, Mieks in the passenger seat, Maki behind me, Kiba in the middle, and Amaya behind Mieks.

"So did we have fun?"

"We had loads of fun. I met this blonde guy. I believe his name was Naruto, if I remember correctly."

"I met Sasuke, the chicken butt guy!"

I laughed and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. I could´ve sworn that I saw Gaara and Sasuke, with the blonde that Amaya was talking about walking out of the club. I drove down the road, back the way we came, and was on the track.

"Where do we live again?"

"This condo place. Supposed to be where the rich people live. Orochimaru said that he wanted the best for us."

I heard sarcasm in Amaya´s voice. I know exactly how she feels. I see the place coming up. The parking lot is pretty big, so I parked as close to the building as I can so we don´t have to walk a mile just to get our stuff. We all managed to grab at least 2 bags, Kiba grabbing 4 instead. I guess he wanted to look like a macho man in front of Maki. The thought made me laugh to myself. The doors were automatic, so we just walked in. I managed to get the paper of the room number out of my pocket, so we walked into the elevator. I pressed the 7 button.

"How many floors does this place have?"

"Mieks, I have no clue."

"Who ask you Nori?"

"You asked in general, you didn´t specify the name of the person that you wanted to ask that question to."

She got quiet after that. I smirked.

"Noriko?"

"Yes Mieks?"

"How many floors does this place have?"

I did an anime sweatdrop.

"I believe 15 floors. And we are now entering the 7th floor. That took forever."

Everyone laughed at that. We walked down the hallway, looking at the numbers at the doors, until I found 712. I took out the key that was in the slip of paper I had to get out my pocket, and unlocked the door. The inside, was pretty amazing. It has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a really comfortable couch that opens up into a sofa-bed. The kitchen and the living room were connected, a bar right in the middle. Pretty sizeable. It came with a flat screen TV in each room, the one in the living room the biggest.

"I really like this place."

"So do I little sister, so do I."

I smiled at Amaya, because she can seem so motherly at times.

"So who gets what?"

"I claim the sofa!"

Maki jumped on the sofa and put her bags right next to it, sprawling out. Kiba might as well sleep with her. I claimed the room that had it´s own bathroom. They all know that sometimes I need my own bathroom. Amaya got the room across from the other bathroom, and Mieks got the room that was on the other side of the condo.

I set all my bags down in the middle of the floor and just plopped on the bed, actually feeling tired from the day. I took off my clothes and put on my tank top and short-shorts and got in the bed, which was extremely comfortable.

Quickly I felt the sleep coming, and the last thing I was thinking was that it would be ironic in a way if Orochimaru got us a place that was the same place Gaara lived in. But also, knowing how the world works, he probably lives right next door..

* * *

**That´s it!**

**I didn´t think it was gonna be this long. I hope you guys didn´t get confused with this chapter and the last one. If you did, read it over I guess. **

**Ha.**

**Well, I´m gonna go update LTRL now. New chapter should be out shortly. **

**Tootles!**


	6. Mieks in Klub Krunk

**Hello my pretties! I´ve been out for a while, trying to find inspiration and stuff. And I finally found it. **

**It was in my room.**

**Lol. **

**My attempt to make a joke failed. But anyways, this chapter is the chapter written my Mieks herself.**

**I thought that this was the only way that you can really get a grasp on how her mind is. So I hope ya´ll enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Mind of Mieks**

* * *

_Mieks POV_

They think they know but they don´t know what they want to know.

THE MEDIA!

It knows, yes the Media. Stupid mofo the media.

As I watched them move about me placing things into this monster I was forced to ride, my mind wondered. It roared to life as the leader touched its no no place.

What a sick girl she was!

It began to crawl along the lave pits quickly as it joined all of the other seeping monsters. A thought crossed my mind, this thought was not like my others...

What is all the air in the world ran out? Would we be forced to be fish? Fish need air too! What about rocks?

PUPPY!

I mean what if the plants eat each other then was the birds to do with their worms and toes. Nobody will understand the blackhole...the blackhole where the wastes of your HAHAHAHAHA comes from.

Is there air in gravity or gravity in air?

Are they the sa-OHH LOOK AT THAT TREE!

I try to open the door but its locked and unlocking it is too much work so I just relax and try not to talk. Suddenly all the sky becomes pink and the monster takes off into the sky just like all of the other monsters and they begin battleling for the Gay Dino Taco Ring. Our monster turns into a butterfly when a musical song starts.

The more the song plays the larger it grows and we are winning as we are almost to the thingy that we need to get to.

"Mieks? Hello, I´ve been calling your name for like, 5 minutes."

"I don´t think she´s listening Nori."

"I kinda figured that Maki. Thanks."

Another thought just crossed my mind. What if the Ring will make us all trolls or turn us into the...MEDIA!

AHA!

I habe found out now what is the truth! We must not let the butterfly reach the Ring. The closer we get I can feel the air coming from us as all of the world began to loose its oxygen and then I remember to breathe and out monster goes even faster! I can´t stand for this!

THAT PUPPY HAS A TAIL!

Oh wait I gotta get back to saving the world.

I start to shoot beams from my eyes to destroy the car and as we are falling through the sky to crash and burn I see red hair in the monster next to us.

EVERYTHING BLACKS THE FUCK OUT.

I see something dark blue and oddly shaped. My next mission is to pet that oddly shaped head of hair. It´s kinda like a chicken butt of a nice soft duck ass.

Mmm...Mieks wants that ass.

My mind begins to drift into the thought of being in sinful ecstasy of touching that head ass. Mhm.

That ass head.

Head ass.

Ass to head. Ass to mouth is nasty! How could someone then again NO I´m so-OMG look at that-HEY what happened to the duck ass?

IT`S THE SAME PUPPY!

I wonder what Nori, no MakiCheese, no Kibacks-OMG another fucking tree.

I swear my hear stopped when i saw our monster chasing the monster with the Ass in it. Was it true? Was I really going to have a chance to meet the lovely ass? Then I heard a angel calling my name but I had to focus on the street for it was beganing to sink us into its never ending darkness.

THE DARKNESS!

This darkness was like no other darkness in th world this darkness will eat you and turn you into a star.

WAY UPPPPP HIGH!

Out monster flew higher into the sky it it started to turn brighter orwas it darker either way we were safe once more. As the monster came to a stop I just knew that fate had aligned me and the sexy ass hair to meet each other. I am going to make that hair mine.

All mine!

Everyone began to be spat out by the monster and the Chicken and his red lollipop friend got out. I had to admit that the red was pretty attractive but nothing like the chicken.

HE WAS WEARING BLUE AND EVERYONE KNOWS BLUE IS IN THE RAINBOW!

This man was going to father my cows and these cows were going to be the brightest of the rainbow. ALLL THE 144342398734058 COLORS OF THE RAINBOW.

"What´s wrong? You´ve been quiet all day. Well, almost all day. But anyway, everything ok?"

I knew that voice that was the voice of the FACE SHOWWING DEMON. Otherwise know as the NinjaNori. I nodded to show her iIwasn't gonna cry but I felt like I could any minute now so I had to get someming off my chest.

"I´m scared."

"Of what?"

"Well, you know how we are out here actually on a mission. What if it all goes wrong?"

I just had this feeling the we were gonna mess up and Lord Pedo Sparkles Of The Fag (not in the good way) tribe was going to get angry, who knows what that could mean for us.

"I know what you mean. I´m not gonna lie, I am kinda scared too. But everything gonna be ok."

"Promise?"

I need her to asure this for me and my cows. I need to be sure I could touch that ass and still have pepsi to drink. I heard her promise me and heard something about a dress.

I WILL NOT WEAR A DRESS! I gotta find a way to get to the boat! The clown told me at the boat there would be money and honey. Oh ok, they just meant that I had to put on different clothing so no problem. I got this shirt that covers up my boobies an their sexiness and what not.

I WAS DONE!

But I wonder why I had to change my clothing. If it was up to me no one would wear anything that way they couldn´t hide there cookies and other items. My armor wouldvbe the strongest against the Demons of Darkness. Lookie a trunk! It´s all mine. ALL MINE. I found it, but thats ok I can share. Wait I got the trunk for myself why is everyone sticking there hands in it? It´s mine. Oh right I´m sharing. I hate sharing.

Ohh well.

I gotta put some of this pixie dust on my eyes so the Darkness can´t seep into them while I am in the war zone. If I put rainbowed colors I will surely stay super protected. I looked at everyone and seen they were also protected against the DARKNESS, but not as well as I am . Entering the place I see the gnomes, the oversized gnomes trying to protect us but I put a glamour over us so we slip in easily.

Gotta admit it looked pretty cool but I was running low of HP and Mana so I let Nori know I was going to get some "Drinks" before I walked over to the bar and asked for the Watermelon Koolaid and Vodka as I knew he would have because he looked like he was from the JUNBHEH region.

I seen the Chicken guy and downed my 3rd shot and walked up to him grabbing his hands and placing them on my waist, not even caring if he wanted to dance or not. What started as sweet and flirt became lustful as we were grinding and I could tell he was liking it but I couldn´t stab him with my sword yet. I had to gain his trust and then I could claim him as my cow breeder. My hands grazed his hair and I swear I had an orgasm from the softness.

Just then I turned and saw my three demon friends dancing. They were killing soo many monsters but I could see they needed help so I added glitter all around them with a magcal spell. As they stopped I turned to the one I learned as Sasuke from him whispering his name into my ear, but then began to ask him what tribe he was from and how many cows did he want to have. Then I told him my life story and asked if he knew how to get pregant because NO ONE WOULD TELL ME HOW.

I just had to know.

I told him he was gonna bare my 3459827 kids and not complain about it while we have hair washing contest. Then I had this feeling Nori wanted me to go withe her so I slipped my finger into Sasukes pocket and dragged him along with me. He didn´t even question it he was just giving me one of those looks i get a lot.

Ohh well.

I saw them walking so I just walked to them and said bye-bye to my ass head. I just went along with everything, and it become suddenly rainbow and I couldn´t control my body anymore as the sickness started to control me and make me feel the need of sleep. Getting in the monster I wondered what was going to happen next, but then Nori asked a question about how we liked it and I told her I met chicken butt guy.

As the monster took off into the air I noticed that it was sleepy alas. THEN PUPPIES STARTED FLYING AT THE MONSTER I KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON! I had to get out of the car but I couldn´t because the car was on lock and I didn´t have anymore crystals to get it open.

The monster stopped at a place I´ve never seen and all the rainbows were sucked back into my body and I smiled. I started to help unpack but when I saw how big the place was I got scared. I´ve never been in a monster this big.

Or have I? I haven´t in the last 3o seconds but thats ok.

"How many floors does this place have?"

I asked Nori mainly.

"Mieks i have no clue."

Who asked her?

"Who asked you Nori?"

I did but I can´t let her know that

"Noriko?"

"Yes Mieks?"

"How many floors does this place have?"

I had to ask the other Nori.

I heard 15 and freaked out. My eyes started to water but I blinked back the super acidy tears and ignore it. I threw bags somewhere else as we entered the place and starting touching things that would be mine, which was everything. I even poked Kiba and Maki, so they were mine also. THE SICKNESS is making me tired so I stripped off my clothing but my bra and panties and hopped into the dryer where I could recharge for another mission.

Tomorrow I hope I see that chicken butt soon I need to look in his nose at his brain.

EVERYTHING BLACKS THE FUCK TO RAINBOW AND I DIE.

"Where the hell is Mieks?"

"Mieks get out the dryer!"

"Never!"

* * *

**I feel sorta disturbed at what goes through the mind of this girl. Half of the time I bet you guys were like what the fucking hell. But that´s Mieks for you!**

**Once again, I didn´t type it, Mieks did. She wanted me to credit her because if I didn´t she was gonna throw a squirrel at me and apparently the squirrel will crawl in my butt and do some stuff.**

**I don´t even wanna know.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Tootles!**


	7. Sight Seeing Sorta

**Helloo. If all of you read my profile, you saw that it said that LTRL and Odd One Out are temporarily on hold. That is correct, I have lost all my documents somehow, so immediately I will try to find them and if not I will just re-type them. **

**So right now I will just post Come Clarity chapters until I get caught up on the rest. I also realize that I haven´t really made the original Naruto tie into this one. Even though it´s an AU I fell I still need to somehow bring the original Naruto into this, so I will attempt to. **

**I´m thinking, since I made the setting New York, that I will make these places the names of the places in Naruto. Like, a beach or a little section that is full of beach called Suna, and so forth. **

**Capiche? Did I even spell that right? Oh whatever.**

**But enough of my rambling, let´s get the story on. **

**:D**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Sight Seeing**

* * *

_Noriko´s POV_

"Nori! Wake up Nori!"

I felt someone jumping on my bed, and the only person I could think of is Mieks. I opened my eyes to see said Mieks with a rainbow tank top on and black cheerleader shorts. I rolled my eyes, well, I attempted to. They were still halfway closed.

"What. The. Eff."

"It´s time to wake up!"

"And what time is it exactly?"

She looked at her watch, which was-of course-rainbow with black borders.

"10:43."

I rubbed my eyes. It´s not that early. I guess I can get up.

"But I don´t wanna."

She giggled and got off my bed, then I felt her grab my ankles. I immediately grabbed at the headboard, but sadly, my headboard wasn´t made of bars. So Mieks managed to drag me off the bed. I hit my head on the floor, but not too hard. I couldn´t help but giggle. I tend to giggle when I fall, which happens a lot.

I stretched and got up, Mieks just clapping her hands. I don´t understand how she is a morning person. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower; I forgot to take one last night. I can´t help but keep thinking of last night. I haven´t danced like that in forever. I smiled while I turned on my shower and got in.

I washed myself with my favorite scent, which is mango. I love mango. The thing that sucks about mangos though, is that I´m allergic to them. So next in line is strawberry. I washed my hair with my mango scented shampoo and conditioner, then just stood there for a minute, thinking.

I wonder how everything will go. What´s gonna happen, how it will happen, and who will it happen to. I shouldn´t be scaring myself. Nothing bad will happen, at least, I hope not. So until the serious stuff starts, I shall enjoy myself! I rinsed myself off and got out, wrapping my body in the towel. I always like to look at my tattoo when I get out the shower. It always looks so cool, being all wet and colorful. I thought back to last night again. The guy who was the DJ was oddly familiar. That white hair, those red beads. Looking in the mirror I shook out my hair and looked at my eyes, which were their normal deep blue. Speaking of eyes, we need to get our contacts.

I dried the rest of my body and went back into my room, and opened my trunk. I need to put these clothes in the closet. I got out some black shorts that stop at my knees, a black tank top and my black converse with the white laces. I walked back in my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, smiled foamy smile to myself and then giggling. I rinsed my mouth and wiped my face with my blue towel. Walking out the bathroom again I stopped by the window that I never noticed.

It was right next to my bed, which was on the back wall. Next to the bed was a nightstand, and on the side wall was a big mahogany dresser that had a giant mirror on it. The room was actually bare, but when I get finished with it, it´s gonna be awesome. I looked out the window to see the view of the street that we lived on, which was actually busy. It _is_ New York. I went back to my trunk and got out the box with my patches in it, and slapped one on my hip. I then walked out my room to see Maki and Kiba still sleeping on the sofa bed. How adorable. I kept walking into Mieks´s room to see her not in there, but in her closet. There were clothes flying out of there, and a random shirt hit me in the face. I threw it on the bed.

"Mieks, what the hell?"

"I CAN´T FIND ANYTHING TO WEAR NORI! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

I deadpanned.

"First of all, calm down."

"I AM CALM."

"Then take your mouth off of CAPS LOCK!"

She just looked at me, then started laughing herself to death. I just stood there with a humongous sweat-drop on my face. She managed to stand up straight and actually look at me without laughing another five minutes.

"Oh NORI, you are so FUNNY!"

She playfully hit my arm (which actually kinda hurt, but I´m not gonna tell her that). I rolled my eyes and walked into her closet. It looks like she stayed up all night putting her stuff away. I walked in circles, because her closet was in a circle shape. I pulled out a random white tank top with the words "Funkeh Monkeh" written in a scrawl-like way. I threw that shirt at her and she yelped, but put it on. She already had on some jeans and her ankle high boots.

"Perfect. Now let´s go."

"What about the others?"

"Let them sleep. We have nothing to really do anyway. Mr. Snake Rapist left us a note in the kitchen so we´re just gonna read that later on today."

Mieks nodded, seeming civil. She walked out her room and into the kitchen, me following.

"Lookie! Maya´s awake!"

"Why good morning to you too Mieks."

Mieks proceeded to go hug Amaya to death, while Amaya was fixing her some orange juice and smiling to herself. I say Maya roll her eyes while Mieks just kept hugging her. Maya was wearing something similar to me, except she had a band tee on that was white, white jean shorts that stopped to her knees, and white converse with the black laces. We tend to dress alike unconsciously. It must be a twin, or in our case triplet, thing. She finished pouring her orange juice and moved close to the other couch, Mieks still clinging to her.

"Hey, uh, Mieks?"

"Yes my love?"

"Get off me…please."

That´s Maya for you, always minding her manners.

"Ok my love."

She got off and was about to jump on the couch, when she realized how cute Maki and Kiba looked. Those two always slept the heaviest out of all of us.

"Let´s just leave them and go do stuff, we can always bring them something back."

"Wait a minute! I forgot to put on my eyeliner."

I ran back to my room and got the short stick out, turning to the huge mirror on my dresser, and applied it around my entire eye, even in the little corner. I need to go buy a new one. I walked back out my room and looked at Mieks, who was just standing there looking confused.

"Ready now?"

"Yes my fellow triplet, I am."

"Then why are we still standing here? Let´s roll. Well, technically, walk. Er…yeah."

Mieks and I giggled while Amaya opened the door, and we followed her out.

_Maki´s POV_

I heard the door close and snuggled closer to my pillow.

Wait, pillows don´t breathe! I looked up to see Kiba looking down at me, smiling. Then I remembered our night. With that I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"Well good morning to you too."

I kept smiling at him. The door closing must´ve been the others going somewhere. Oh well, I´m pretty sure that they will manage to bring something back, as always. I got up from our bed and walked into the kitchen to fix me some orange juice. It occurred to me that the fridge is already stocked with food, and so are the cupboards.

_Nice Orochimaru_.

He is so fucking creepy, yet he looks out for us. When I think about it, he´s the closest parental figure that we have. I just stood there thinking, when I felt arms snake around my waist and pull me closer. I turned around and looked up at Kiba.

"You were always taller than me."

He just smiled, making the triangles on his face shorten. I arched my foot to make me taller to I could press my lips to his.

_Noriko´s POV_

"There are so many people!"

"Why are we walking anyways?"

"Because there is no point in driving when most of the stores are literally 10 minutes away, and besides, it doesn´t hurt to walk."

"Walking is too much work."

I looked at Amaya and she just rolled her eyes.

"Do you think we might need evening wear?"

"Mieks, what could we possibly need evening wear for?"

"I don´t know, that´s why I asked you."

"Did you put your patch on today Nori?"

I do remember slapping it on after I got out the shower.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh lookie! There´s a Hot Topic!"

"We did bring our wallets right?"

I checked by back pocket; that´s where I usually keep my wallet. It was one of those clutch looking things, and it was black with Gir on it, and it said 'Scary Monkey' all over it in pink glitter.

We all walked in, of course being attracted to the black, colorful stuff, and blacker accessories. The song they were playing was some type of metal; I believe something by the band Killswitch Engage. The song sounded vaguely familiar, but I just can´t think of the name.

Oh well.

I was looking in the makeup section and grabbed two sticks of black eyeliner, one regular black and the other a glittery black. I saw Mieks pick up rainbow colored socks. Of course. What is she like, addicted to the fucking rainbow? But knowing Mieks I know better than to ask that question. I walked over to another section with piercings. I saw a really cool blue tongue barbell when I saw blonde hair walk in.

I know it´s not Amaya, because she´s not that blonde. She´s more of a pale blond, all feathery looking and stuff. This blonde was almost yellow, but not quite. I´ve seen that blonde hair before, and I think it was last night. My guess was confirmed.

"Dude it´s Naruto!"

Maya ducked behind me and my reflex was to duck as well. I feel like Double-Oh Seven. Plus with the whispering, it was perfect.

"What the hell? Why are we ducking?"

"Because it´s Naruto!"

"Who the crap is Naruto?"

"The guy from the club last night."

"Ohhh. I see what´s going on. You are _avoiding _him!"

"No!"

I raised my eyebrow on her. Speaking of eyebrow, I need to get another barbell for that too.

"Ok, yes. I am avoiding him."

"Uhh, _why_?"

"Because all he talks about is fucking ramen. Ramen this ramen that. Fuck!"

I just giggled to myself. You gotta admit though, ramen is pretty awesome. The Naruto guy was just walking through the store, browsing random things. His phone rang, playing Burning Down the House. I believe The Used made that song.

"Nice song choice.."

"I´m freaking out over here and all you can think about is a fucking song."

"Maya, stop freaking out. And you know that there is a possibility that he goes to the same school we do."

She sighed next to me and stood up.

"I´m being retarded."

I nodded in agreement and she playfully hit me on my arm. She walked over to the shirt section and I continued browsing for piercings. Naruto was still talking on his phone a couple feet away.

"I´m in Hot Topic."

I heard a voice on the other side, but I couldn´t make out words. It did sound like a guy.

"No, you retarded mofo, you said to meet you here, and I´m here, so where are you?"

More of that voice. I just went to the other rack, not really paying attention.

"Yes. You got 10 minutes. You aren´t the boss of me. Ok Gaara, cut the bullshit, I´ll just meet you here. Ok. Bye."

Gaara…that name…_Gaara_! The guy I danced with at the club last night! He´s gonna be here…and in 1ß minutes! What the hell! Why am I freaking out so bad? I drew in a deep breath and let it out, and adjusted my sunglasses. Thank kami no one said anything about them yet, because I still haven´t gotten any contacts.

I asked the guy who works here to unlock the piercings cabinet so I can get one for my eyebrow, tongue, and my snake bites. I might stick to the actual ´bite´ look, and just in case, I grabbed clear ones. I looked to the side at the Naruto guy again, and saw that he had pone piercing on his eyebrow, which is very cute on him indeed.

I walked to the register and bought my stuff, and then I walked over to Mieks, who was freaking out over which shirt she should buy. She was debating between a white tee with the words ´Hyperly Colorful` in rainbow, and a black tee that had Charlie the Unicorn on it, along with those creepy blue and pink unicorns.

"I say get the black one."

"That´s what I though too."

"You seem very calm Mieks."

"You know I have my days Nori."

Or she could just be thinking on how to take over the world. With Mieks, who the hell knows?

* * *

**Ahh. Another chapter done! I will finish the next one after this and possibly post it soon, or maybe tomorrow, it depends.**

**Again, I am sorry that I can´t update my other current stories, I haven´t sound the documents so I have to retype the 3 chapters I had typed up. So that will take some time, and just PLEASE be patient with me. **

**And also, I will maybe change some stuff in here, and instead of them being in New York City, they will just be in a place that´s in Naruto and they traveled to Suna or something like that. I will let you guys know what I´m gonna do. Or maybe I´ll let you guys decide. **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME PLEASE!**

**AND NO FLAMES.**

**Oops, I forgot to take off caps lock. Yeah. Well, tootles now!**

**HyperOff(le)Pocky**


	8. Snoop

**I haven't updated on this in forever! So I will focus on this story more, LRL has one more chapter to go, then it's finish! Can't wait for you guys to read the first chapter of the 3rd one, it's already typed up and everything.**

**So now here is anew chapter on Come Clarity, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Snoop**

* * *

We walked out of Hot Topic, Naruto still waiting for Gaara. We'll stalk them later.

"Where do you guys want to go next?"

Mieks was still staring at this place in awe, there are so many stores along this one block. Amaya shrugged I was thinking about Mieks' comment about evening wear, so I walked into this store with loads of gowns and dresses for different situations. There were these cute sundresses that stop a little above the knee, and there were elegant ball gowns for formal wear.

I was looking through the different sundresses when I heard a voice, many actually. They sounded snooty, like those girls in the airport. I ignored them, they are most likely the typical rich, snobby girls you see in those movies. This is a cute dress, it was a light blue with black swirl designs on the bottom, and it was a strapless! I love the fabric, a very comfortable cotton. I looked at the size and whadaya know, it's in my size. I pulled it down from the rack and held it along with 2 other dresses I saw. I still want to try them on and see how they look on me.

I walked over to the rack with the elegant dresses, and I saw Amaya looking at the jewelry they have at the counter. Mieks was actually a bit calm, looking at the poofy, princess like dresses. She must have actually decided to take her medicine this morning.

This one is cute, no, _this_ one is cute. It was very simple, just like I like it. A sheer black fabric, it looks like it will hang off the shoulders. I took it down to try it on later. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into this woman, she looked older than me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's okay honey, neither was I."

She smiled at me and continued to look for dresses. She was nice. I smiled to myself and went on to the dressing room to try on these clothes.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

I walked into Hot Topic to see Naruto buying some pair of jeans. I walked up to him and scratched my head.

"There you are Gaara! I've been waiting forever!"

"It hasn't been that long, where's Sasuke?"

"In some store down the street, some boutique that sells dresses and tuxedos."

"What the hell is he doing in that store?"

"He says he needs a new tuxedo, his brother took his and he has to go to some cousin's wedding tomorrow."

We walked out of Hot Topic and went into the boutique, and there was Sasuke, buying the tux and flirting with the cashier. I rolled my eyes, he needs to quit thinking with his dick. People think because I'm a guy all I want is sex, but I hope that I will find some real love someday. That's the inspiration of the tattoo on my forehead. If Sasuke or Naruto were inside my head for a day they would think I'm secretly a girl.

I was leaning on the counter waiting for Sasuke to finish when I saw her. Or I think it was her, it could be her sister. This one is a blonde though, I distinctly remember her having a dark hair color. She was looking through some dresses, a couple in her hand.

"Maya! Maya come look at this dress!"

She turned her head and smiled, then walked toward where the voice was coming from. I walked toward it as well, but hid among the dresses.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

I twirled myself around and Amaya nodded in approval.

"It's very cute, I think you should get it."

"I think you should get the one opposite it! I love dressing triplet like. We can get Maki the other one, with the same three colors."

This dress was black with white stripes at the top and a blue design near the bottom. The one I want Maki to get is white with blue stripes at the top and a black design near the bottom, and Amaya's is blue with black stripes at the top and a white design near the bottom. I walked back in the dressing room, took this dress off, put my clothes back on and walked out to get the other three dresses. I will get these three and the other two I picked up, including that pretty light blue one.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

Yup, that her alright. Her and the blonde one went to the cash register, but they stood behind Sasuke, who was _still _flirting with the cashier. I wonder why she's wearing sunglasses when she's inside. I guess some people are weird like that.

_**-Amaya POV-**_

"Mieks! Mieks, where are you?"

"Over here!"

I turned my head to see her trying on some of the poofy dresses she was looking at earlier. I turned back and rolled my eyes, this guy won't stop flirting with the cashier!

_**-Mieks POV-**_

I'm so getting this dress, it's so pretty and BRIGHT! I still need to pay a visit to my fellow unicorn siblings at the cash register.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

If this guy with chicken ass hair won't stop flirting I'm gonna punch him in the face. Wait, chicken hair...hey! This is the guy that Mieks was dancing with at the club! I'm surprised she didn't notice...but really, this guy needs to shut the hell up, they got people wanting to buy stuff here! I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when I saw a fleck of red hair come out of nowhere. He walked up to Sasuke and told him to hurry the hell up. I smirked, because I knew exactly who he was and he probably didn't remember me. Stalking mode, activate. I quickly bought my stuff and walked out, leaving Amaya confused.

I walked a bit behind them as they were talking, Naruto slapping Sasuke on the back and laughing. Typical guys. Amaya ran up beside me with Mieks, a bag in her hand with the poofy dress she tried on inside.

"Are we stalking them now?"

"Yes we are Mieks, and it's gonna be a challenge, red head has a good pair of eyes."

We continued walking behind the boys until they got into a car and sped off to some destination. Fuck, we should have taken the car. Oh well, we can always try to stalk them later.

"Where to now ladies?"

We looked around the many stores and restaurants, then Amaya decided to get something we can munch on. Our eating habits are strange. We can eat very little, sometimes not at all, or we can eat a crap load of food, and when I say crap load, I am not kidding. We walked into some cafe and sat there for a minute before the waitress came and took our orders.

"Hello, my name is Krystina and I will be your server this evening, are you ready to order your drinks?"

"Yes actually, I would like a sprite with a lemon please." Amaya put on her best smile. Krystina turned to me next.

"What about you?"

I thought for a moment and finally decided, "I would like to have a sprite, and do you have any strawberries and pineapples?"

She nodded. "I would like a small dish of those please, if you don't mind."

She wrote down what I said and nodded again. "It's no problem at all. What about you miss?"

I looked over at Mieks to see her having an adventure with the napkin tray and the packs of salt.

"She'll have some orange juice." I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. Krystina nodded once again and smiled.

"I'll have your drinks out in a minute." She then walked away to the other table she was serving. I could never be a waitress, some people are downright rude and deserve to be punched in the throat, like the guy who is at Krystina's other table. I started to look in the menu to see what I wanted, and pulled out my phone to call Maki.

While it was ringing, I rolled my eyes at Mieks because she was completely amazed at how many napkins were in the tray.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo Maks, what do you and Kiba want to eat? We're here at this cafe place."

"_I want what I always get at places. Hey Kiba, what you want to eat?"_

I held the phone away, Kiba must've been in a different room for her to yell.

"_Kiba says he wants chicken. He doesn't care what it is, it just has to have chicken in it."_

"Alrighty, when we finish ordering we'll leave so we can all eat together."

"_Awe, how sweet of you Nori." _I could hear the laugh in her voice. I grinned even though she can't see me.

"That's how I roll, we'll see you in a bit."

"_Alrighty."_

I hung up and looked on the menu for some type of chicken dish.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

"Dude look who it is."

Sasuke tapped my shoulder and I looked in the window of this cafe to see her, her sister, and the girl Sasuke was dancing with. I feel like such a stalker. I walked in the cafe anyways and decided to sit near her table but behind her, so she couldn't see me. What the hell was her name, I should remember this shit. This waitress came up and started to flirt with me but I didn't really give a hell, my eyes are on the girl who's name I can't seem to remember for the life of me. I know I wasn't _that_ drunk.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

Krystina brought us our drinks; I gave Mieks her orange juice. She sipped it and just looked at us, I wonder why she is so quiet. I took mine and the dish of fruit she brought for me, I made sure to thank her first. I put a couple of strawberries and pineapples, then took a sip.

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

I nodded and looked at my menu for the meal I was gonna order for myself, Maki, and Kiba.

"I'll have the country fried chicken with gravy meal, that does come with two sides right?" She nodded and I continued. "Great, I would like fries and a bowl of potato soup." She wrote down what I said and waited for me to continue.

"Also, I'm ordering for my other sister and her boyfriend (it took me a lot of will power not to laugh at that), so I would like to order a chicken sandwich with fries, extra pickles and onions, and also a macaroni and cheese meal with a side of chicken strips and fries please."

She wrote down what I asked for, smiled at me, and took my menu. She went on to ask Amaya and Mieks what they want, but I wasn't paying attention. I keep thinking about Gaara, and that connection I felt. I'm sure it was because we were close and sweaty and dancing and all that jazz, but I've never felt that with anyone else before. And to top it all of, I wanted to actually _dance, _I haven't danced like that in about 3 years.

It's all crazy.

"Hello, earth to Noriko!"

"What?"

"Guess who's here."

I have a feeling I know who she's gonna say. She pointed behind me and I turned my head slightly to use my peripheral vision, and guess who the hell it was, none other than Gaara. Kami, why the fuck are you doing this to me.

"What's he doing?"

"He's just talking to Naruto and the other guy with chicken hair."

"His name is Sasuke, Maya-kins!"

We both looked at Mieks, surprised she even spoke because she was so quiet and calm today. She smiled at us and continued to play with the salt and sugar packages. I looked at Amaya at the same time she turned to look at me and we both laughed.

"Whatever medicine she has, we need to keep getting it."

"I agree."

We were still laughing when Krystina brought us our food.

"Is it okay if we can get to go boxes?"

She nodded and walked to the other table, then to the back to get the boxes.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

I wonder what they are laughing about. I put my index finger on the bottom of my love tattoo and stroked it. I never really figured out why I do that, people say I do it when I think a lot.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"At least talk with your mouth not full of food Naruto." He swallowed his food and grinned at me. He's such a knuckle head, but honestly, if it wasn't for him, the three of us wouldn't be best friends and I would still be an outcast.

"Well?"

He and Sasuke looked at me, I picked up a couple fries and stuck them in my mouth.

"Remember that girl I was dancing with last night?"

"The brunette? She's hot."

I glared at him a bit without meaning to. I don't want him to talk about her like that.

"Let me guess, you can't stop thinking about her?" Sasuke smirked at me.

I banged my head on the table and they just patted my back.

"I don't know what to do, I met her last night and I can't even remember fucking name. It's driving me crazy. I wasn't that drunk was I?"

"Dude, you were so wasted by the time we got home you asked if you can bear my children."

I felt my face getting red as Sasuke laughed at me, Naruto joining him.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

"Did he just bang his head on the table?"

Amaya nodded and laughed while putting the food in the to-go boxes so we can leave. Krystina brought us our bill and I payed her, along with a seven dollar tip for having patience and being nice. What can I say, I tip nice. We got our stuff together and walked out, the sun shining bright.

Thank god I'm still wearing my sunglasses. Mieks almost shrinked at how bright it is and I laughed, but then she hit me for laughing at her and I stopped. School starts the day after tomorrow, so we need to prepare.

* * *

**Hola.**

**I'm trying out a new style of writing. I'm trying to add detail and things like that, let me know if you like it or not eh? **

**I would ramble on but there is nothing to ramble about (iaintevenmad), so I will be back with the next chapter soon. **

**Review, no flames but I do accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM, so bye bye! :D**

**TheHyperLlamaWithPocky**


	9. Shop Till You Drop

**Hello everyone, I'm getting these chapters out quick for no apparent reason, probably because Gaara will be more involved with the story now, and I'm excited!**

**So instead of me babbling, I'm gonna get on with it. But before I do, I would like to give credit to one of my favorite authors, b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bor3d (I think that's how her username is, haha), for inspiring me to give way more detail to outfits and how the character thinks. I'm trying out a new, detailed writing style, so let me know what you think in a review! **

**Also, instead of trying not to use many bad words, I'm gonna type more how they think, and Maki can have quite a potty mouth. So this story will be rated T for teen just for safety reasons, if it ends up getting a bit sexual later on (MUHAHA, a sort of spoiler!), I'll just warn you guys in the chapter before it. **

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – More Shopping**

* * *

"Maki! Kiba! We're home!"

"I'm taking a shit!"

"That information was vital to my being Kiba, thanks."

I shut the door with my foot and put their food on the cabinet, then went into my room and put my bags down. Then, walking back in the kitchen I saw Maki and Kiba raiding their food like savages, and I sat on the couch.

"So, we need to go school shopping."

Maki looked at me with that grin on her face. I have no idea why, but she loves school shopping. All that loose leaf paper must be giving her excitement or something. I grabbed a sheet of paper from the table with a pencil and began to write down things we need.

Backpacks, a lot of paper, folders, blah blah blah, we can get the rest when we actually go out shopping. We should go back to the club tonight, see if any other people from school will be there. I hope they aren't all sluts like in those typical high school movies, if so, I will roll my eyes to the point of them falling out.

"Should we go now?"

I looked at Maki eating her food, reading my mind like she usually does. That's not a hybrid thing, that's a triplet thing.

"When are we going school shopping?" Amaya just walked in the room. Maki grinned because of the exact same thing.

"Should we just go now and get it over with? Then later on we can check out the club again and see if anymore school people are there?"

And again, Maki reads my mind. I love my sisters. Standing up, I shook my head and ran my fingers through them, I always forget about stuff like my highlights and my piercings. I almost forgot, I need to get contacts.

"Oh yeah Nori, we need to get your contacts from the general store down the block."

"Maya, everything is down the block."

"Exactly Maki, that's why we live here. Aside from MSR picking this spot for us."

From now on we will refer to Orochimaru as MSR for Mr. Snake Rapist. Muhaha. I grabbed the keys from the key shelf, we are definitely taking the car this time. I opened the door and walked out, Maki, Amaya, and most likely Kiba and Mieks behind us, if Kiba is done taking a shit. That information was totally vital to my life (sarcasm). I got in the elevators and stood there for a minute waiting for whoever was coming to get in. Where was Mieks?

"Hey, where is Mieks and Kiba?"

"I think she got back in the dryer to 'recharge', and Kiba was last seen on the toilet. "

"He probably ate a bomb, not literally of course, food wise."

I just rolled my eyes and pressed the lobby button so we can get out of here.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

Sasuke was flirting with yet another girl at the front desk and I just stood there rolling my eyes to death. I heard the elevator _ding!_, so I looked over to see _her_ step out of the hallway, with two look alikes, must be her sisters. I recognize the blonde one from earlier. The other almost has a combination of both blonde and a dark hair color. All three have highlights, the one I forgot the name of has multi-colored highlights. Don't tell me she _lives _in this building.

With my luck she and her sisters will be the ones who moved in right next door. What the hell is Naruto doing?

_**-Noriko POV-**_

The blonde guy who was dancing with Amaya is walking up to us, what the hell.

"Hey, I'm Naruto!" He held out his hand and I shook it awkwardly.

"Uhm, hi? I'm Noriko, this is Maki and Amaya."

"Nice to meet you!" Then he just walked off, not before giving Amaya a look.

Okay, that wasn't weird at all.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

"What the hell did you do that for idiot?"

"So you can remember her name." He grinned like he was the smartest person in the world. I rolled my eyes and looked at Sasuke, who was laughing his ass off. At least I know her name now.

Noriko.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

"That wasn't creepy at all Nori."

I was thinking the same thing Maks. We got into the car, myself in the driver's seat, Maki in the middle, and Amaya in the passenger seat, and we drove. I put down all our windows and played one of our favorite songs.

"We must go guitar shopping." Maki played a fake air guitar to the song. Did I mention that we also play guitar, and sing?

**(a/n: of course I have to keep that in there, that's just who they are :D but they aren't rockstars in this story, but I will incorporate that into this story somehow. Now let's get back to it!)**

We have a sort of...fetish thing over guitars. It isn't creepy, but if there is a guitar, and it's beautiful, we will know about it. We've been playing for about eight or nine years, I don't remember exactly. We can all play the guitar and bass, but I prefer guitar, so does Amaya, and Maki loves bass. Her fingers moves so fast sometimes, I don't see how bass players don't get their props, even drum players too.

They are the heartbeat of the music, you know what I mean? Maybe we'll find some other instrument players at school and we can have a big band. Here's the story about our talents. Being at where we lived and such, there really isn't much to do, so we all found things to do and get interested in.

**(The following are things that I actually like to do :D)**

All of us play the guitar, bass, and the piano, mainly because those are closely related. What I mean is, you can tune a guitar to a piano, and the other way around. Maki taught herself how to play the saxophone, I don't even know why. Amaya likes to knit and crochet and all things of that sort. Half of the sweaters, scarves, and gloves we have were all made by her. I'm more of the bookworm. I literally read a book a day, unless I'm just too lazy to do it. I like to spell words too, but it's too weird to tell other people.

I would look at street signs and such and read them, and sometimes I would sit with a dictionary and just spell words. I have no idea why I started doing that, it just happened. We all became interested in fashion and such. Even though we were living in that facility, we were never exempt from the real world. We got into the fashion after traveling to one of the fashion capitals of the world, Japan—what we were doing there I completely forgot, some type of mission of some sort. It was there that we also got into dancing and cars and such. Underground Japan is notorious for that kind of stuff, and we loved it. And being the people we are, we pretty much raised ourselves, so we are very independent people. We go into black so fast, black shoes, black cars, black clothes, I absolutely love it.

"Earth to Noriko, would you get out the car already?"

We stopped at the supply store apparently, so I got out, put my sunglasses on, and we walked into the store. All you can smell is paper, I bet Maki is about to explode out of her socks. I got one of those baskets that you hold and walked down the aisle, putting stuff in it. I just thought of something: If we were in Germany almost our entire lives, how can we understand English? I am forever confused by this.

Loose leaf paper, check. Pencils and pens, check. Binders, check. Glue, that hand sanitizer stuff, check. You know how teachers always ask for paper towels and such. Better to buy it now that to come back. Calculators, check. I put more school stuff into the basket, humming to myself, until I was interrupted by bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me get that for you." I bent down to pick up the different packs of paper and stood to hand it back to the lady. Well actually, she looks about my age. Her eyes, they are gorgeous! The most pure lavender I've ever seen!

"T-Thank you." Awe how cute, she's shy.

"No problem. My name is Noriko." I held out my hand and she took it without hesitating—much.

"Hinata."

That's a pretty name, and by the way, your eyes are gorgeous!"

She turned red and smiled. "Thank you. "

"Hinata."

We both turned around to see a guy with some long hair and the same beautiful eyes.

"It's time to go." She nodded and turned back to me.

"It was nice meeting you Hinata, maybe I'll see you at school?" She nodded and waved while walking away. She so adorable, I could attack her. I went to the counter to check out my things, Maki and Amaya walking up behind me. The cashier looked at us for a minute before smiling and going back to check out our things.

"It's not everyday that you see triplets."

"We get that a lot."

I smiled at her and and gave out bags along with out receipts.

"Have a nice day!"

We walked out and put the things in the car, then walked down the street to the eye place. We didn't even arrive at the desk yet when one of the doctors—at least that's what I think he was with the white coat and all—came up to us.

"Are you Maki, Amaya, and Noriko?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me." He led us to the back into a room, and closed the door. "Orochimaru contacted me because of your special eyes Noriko."

So that's what this is all about.

"Let me guess, you had to make some special made contacts just for my eyes because of the slight venom, and the fact that they change colors?"

"Exactly," he walked to one side of the room where the cases were. He scanned them a bit before pulling out a black box with my name in white on the front. I took off my sunglasses and looked in the mirror, right now they were a green. Sometimes I don't even know what some of the colors mean. Green usually mean envy but it could also mean something else. They turn gray when I'm worried but they could turn gray for a different reason as well; It's all very confusing.

I took one contact out and stuck it in my eye, making my eye my the original deep blue, a little more ocean like.

"You can't tell they are green at all."

"That's the point. They will last for about 2 week for each pair, because of the slight venom in your eyes as you mentioned before. They can be worn for a week without taking them out, but I would suggest taking them out every night so that they won't dry out as much. I also have a special solution to go with these contacts, I tried to put them inside the original solution they sell but they surprisingly frizzled up. It shocked me actually, but here you go."

He handed me a slightly bigger box with 20 black boxes inside, all having my name in white like the box he handed me along with 5 bottle of the special solution.

"Better to be over-stocked than under-stocked right?" He smirked and I just stood there, this guy is awkward. Maki was playing with a rubic's cube and Amaya also stood there, looking at the ceiling.

"Also, here are your special patches for you and your sister." Amaya grabbed them and put them in the box with the contacts. I looked back in the mirror and saw that my eyes were still that blue. I'm so amazed by this!

"Thanks for the stuff." He nodded.

"If you happen to need more you can always come back here, I have quite a supply."

He led us out and we went to put the stuff in the trunk, it's cooler than being in the actual car itself.

"Now what do we need to do?"

"We got school stuff, we got your contacts and the patches, we went shopping earlier, I guess we can just hang out until tonight."

"Right you are my blonde third, all the good stuff happens at night right?"

She laughed and I looked at Maki, who was focusing intently on that cube. The patch must be kicking in at full force.

_**-later on that night-**_

I finished putting on my eyeliner and went on to look at the different eyeshadows and pigments. I decided on a smokey eye that's all black with a sort of gold but not gold shimmer pigment over it. That looks like a boss, now for what to wear. Last time I wore a skirt, it's way easier to move in and way easier to _breathe_ in. That club is big but when it has a lot of dancing, alcohol influenced people, it gets pretty fucking hot.

I went into my closet just standing in a bra and underwear, looking at the different items I have. I decided on black and blue plaid bondage pants in skinny jean form, a sleeveless black tank top with some sort of blue design, and the same black Converse I had on earlier, except I have blue laces on. No need to go with a jacket for the very reason I stated earlier. I walked out of my closet and went into the living room, where everyone was already sitting. Let's see what they are wearing.

Maki, still figuring out that cube, was dressed the same as me, and also Amaya. We can that uncanny ability to do that without even trying. Maki had black and red bondage pants with the black Converse with red laces , but except for a black tank top, she has a tight—but not too tight—red off the shoulder tank top with sleeves, but they are shorter than normal sleeves, with a black tribal design. Amaya had the exact same as me but her accent color was purple.

Sometimes I ever wonder if I will get tired of the triplet thing, but then as soon as I think that thought I realize that without them I am just one third of someone. We literally complete each other.

Mieks, actually sitting and watching Maki figure out that cube, wasn't wearing as much rainbow as she usually would. She was sported in black skinny jeans with combat boots, and a white shirt with a panda bear eating bamboo on it. It was really adorable. Kiba was wearing bondage pants as well but they were baggier than ours, a white t-shirt with a black button up shirt over it that he left open. He was sporting the classic Converse with white laces. He even added a bit of eyeliner, or as I like to call it, guyliner, so make his look seem more goth, but not ridiculously goth. All the girls wore their hair down and shaggy like except for Mieks who put it into a ponytail. I walked towards the door and grabbed the keys.

"Are we ready?" Everyone looked up at me and smirked, knowing that something was most likely going to happen tonight. Kiba opened the door and we followed, bracing ourselves for anything.

* * *

**Whew! This chapter was a doozy to write with all the detail and whatnot. Let me know what you think of it in a review, or in a message, whichever one you guys prefer.**

**So what do you think is going to happen? This chapter was supposed to be completely different, but as I started typing, it came out like this. So I don't even know what's gonna happen, but we'll find out :D**

**Until then my friends,**

**LeHyperOffPocky**


	10. Late Night Ride

**I'm really on a roll with these! I'm so excited how it's going, I can't wait until it gets dramatic. MUHAHA! Before I start rambling, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Late Night Ride**

* * *

"There's a lot of traffic tonight."

I was currently weaving through the said traffic as I tried to find a parking spot. School does start tomorrow, maybe that's why there's so many people here tonight.

"Oh look Nori there's a spot!"

Mieks pointed to it and I gunned the gas getting there first, sticking my tongue out to the person who wanted it. They just flicked their hand at me and drove off to find a different spot. I got out, waited for the others to get out before locking the door and walking toward the club entrance. There's a long line tonight! I saw a car that was a deep red—of course—who else likes red as much as Gaara? I grinned and walked into the club, the club bouncer letting us in without us having to wait in line.

It must be the clothes.

They were playing that fist pumping music. All you could see—if you could see at all—was dancing bodies and strobe lights. I weaved myself through the crowd to go straight to the bar, I'm gonna have to have a drink before I do anything. Everyone else must have went somewhere else, when I turned around there was no one behind me. I sat at the bar and looked at the neon menu at the top of the little area to see the specials they have. The bartender walked up to me and just waited for me to order something.

"Just get me the tequila sunrise with a couple more shots of tequila."

He nodded and did his bartender thing. I turned my chair slightly to see everyone on the dance floor, I saw a more teenagers than last time. There was this girl with long blonde hair, this girl with PINK hair, and this girl with long red hair. There was also this girl with glasses with black hair, and more teenage girls and teenage boys grinding on each other. There was a girl with four spiky ponytails, a girl with two buns, and a girl with no pupils sitting in the bar stools next to me. They look nice enough. I took a sip of my drink when the guy placed it in front of me, and looked around. Sure enough, he was leaning on the wall again.

He was staring right at me, but I wasn't gonna back down. I finished my drink in one gulp and got on the dance floor, but I walked to a different area that was sort of secluded so you couldn't hear the music as much. When I turned around, there he was, in his red headed glory. I couldn't help but sort of back into the wall, and he got closer. I can tell he's an intimate guy, and that he likes to keep things between him and whoever he's talking to.

"Why do I keep thinking about you?" His voice was deep and husky. I feel like I'm in fucking Twilight.

"I don't know, why do you?" I couldn't keep from being a smartass and smirking my ass off. He looked at me with those icy blue, almost green eyes. He really is hot, in lack of better terms.

"Ever since that night, you have been on my mind." He's apparently bold as well. I smirked again and walked toward a door that had EXIT in red. The cold air felt amazing after being cooped up in that club, even if it was for a short amount of time. I spotted my car and walked up to it and then turned around, Gaara still behind me.

"Let's go for a ride." I got in the driver's seat and turned on the car, he got in the passenger seat, looking sort of confused but going along with it.

What the hell are you doing Noriko? This could turn out for the worst, yet here you are taking him for a drive. I pulled down the visor and checked my eyes, the contacts were still there, making my eyes my original deep blue color. I backed out, and then drove forward, getting out of the parking lot. I turned right and kept going straight, my eyes on the road.

"Where are we going?"

"I honestly don't know. Let's just see where my hands take us."

**(a/n: I just wanted to say that to really understand the mood of this, go on youtube and search 'Neela's Theme', Tokyo Drift should show up and it plays her theme when she was drifting through the mountains with the other cars, it so fits this!)**

I drove through the traffic, it amazes me how much traffic this city has even at this time of night. When they say 'the city that never sleeps' they aren't kidding. We came to a mountainous area and I drove on the road that was there, going in a sort of circle to the top.

"So how do you like the city?" I changed gears as I started to drift without meaning too, casting a glance in his direction. He was looking sort of blank, with some expression on his face I can't read.

"I love it actually. It's different from where I'm from, a big change."

"Where are you from anyway?"

"Germany." He nodded as to confirm a thought to himself.

"Why did you move from a place such as Germany just to come here?" I turned the steering wheel with my pointer and middle finger, and then changed the gears once again.

"Me and my sisters, we wanted something different. Two of our friends came along just for the ride."

I smirked at the thought of Kiba and Mieks, but then I got sort of sad. I can't tell him the truth, no matter how much I want him to know. If he knows, it'll ruin everything, or so MSP says. I have no choice but to put my utmost faith in him, he's the only real 'parental' figure I've ever had. That goes for me and my sisters. I slowly pressed my foot on the brake as we came to the top that overlooked Manhattan. I turned off the car, got out, and sat on the hood, my shoes crunching in the dirt. I knew Gaara followed suit when I heard a car door open, close, and the car go down some more as another body sat on it.

"Why is this comfortable?"

I looked at him and he was staring straight at me.

"Y'know, I'm thinking the exact same thing." I smiled at him and he did a smirk of some sort, and I turned back to see the full moon.

"We barely know each other, yet here we are sitting watching the full moon as if this is our first date." I giggle at the statement I made and he chuckled, then it got silent again.

I looked at his face, how it glowed in the moonlight, then looked away, feeling a heat come to my cheeks. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid: feelings. They will happen regardless, so let's just see where this goes. I looked at him again but this time he was looking dead at me, those eyes trying to find something within mine. Thank god, or whoever is up there, for these contacts. They must be a pink by now. He kept looking at me and I kept looking at him, and I didn't realize how close we were until my phone rang.

We separated as though we were caught with our hands in the cookie jar, my ringer being extremely loud even though we were in this open space.

"You should get that." I cleared my throat.

"Oh, yeah." I looked and saw that is was Amaya calling me, she must have figured out I've gone.

"_Where are you?"_

"I'll tell you about it later, I'm about to be there." I could hear the sigh in her voice. "It's nothing bad, go dance, I'll be there in a minute."

"_Alright. If it's bad I'm cutting your wings off."_

"You know I don't have those." I rolled my eyes and looked at Gaara, who was looking at me in amusement. I felt myself turn as red as his hair and turned around.

"_Whatever, just get here. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up and smiled to myself, then turned towards Gaara who was, thankfully, looking out over the city.

"We should go."

"She's worried?"

"Yeah, she's the oldest, it's her job."

"And I guess you are the youngest?"

"You guess correctly oh red-headed one." He chuckled and got in the passenger seat of the car; I lingered for a bit before getting in and driving off.

The trip back seemed sorter, before I knew it, I was parking in front of the club for the second time that night. I turned off the car and we both just sat there. Truth is, I don't want to move, and I don't think he does either. I made the first move and got out, heading toward the entrance, Gaara following behind. Once we got inside, I smirked before getting into the mood and going on the dance floor, moving my hips with the song that was playing. I put my arms in the air and danced, sweat coming quick on my forehead and the feeling of being high on life coming into action. Somehow, I knew that Gaara was standing with his cool demeanor against the wall, watching me. Strangely enough, that didn't bother me at all.

_**-the next morning-**_

"WAKE YOUR ASSES UP PEOPLE, WE HAVE SCHOOL!"

Does that girl have some lungs in her or what? I rolled out of bed and hit the cold floor, effectively waking me up. I felt myself being dragged into my bathroom and cracked open an eye to see a fully dressed Mieks grinning at me. Only her man, only her. She was wearing black skinny jeans with neon pink Nike that has the black check. I thought she hated pink. Anyway, she had on a neon pink half tank top with a white mesh over shirt that was layered to the point where you really couldn't tell that her undershirt went halfway. You could still see her tattoo, but only if you _really _looked at her. Her hair was in two ponytails and she had on white hoop earrings, about the size of a quarter. I stood up and turned on the shower while she stayed grinning, looking all creepy and such.

"You look cute, go eat breakfast or something."

"OKAY!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, getting in the shower and doing my morning routine. Once I got out and semi-dried my hair, I dressed myself in a neon blue spaghetti strap tank top that says 'Live' in black bubble letters, neon blue skinny jeans, a black mesh off the shoulder shirt, and black Nike with a neon blue check. I threw on some black and neon blue jelly bracelets for the hell of it, and my charm bracelet that Maki got for me on our birthday. With our triplet mind, we all got each other a charm bracelet, but they had different charms on them. Mine had little music notes and angel wings as the charms.

I walked back into my bathroom to put eyeliner on, mascara so my eyes can literally _pop!_, and light—very light—pink lipgloss. To top it off I even matched piercings: a neon blue tongue piercing, and black lip rings. I put on black and blue studs on my cartilage and my second ear lobe piercing, on the bottom one I put on small black hoops. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook it; Now I'm finished. I walked out to see Mieks eating eggs, Kiba rummaging through the fridge, and Amaya eating some eggs and bacon. Maki must still be getting ready, she was never really a morning person.

Amaya was dressed in yellow skinny jeans, a black tank top that says 'Laugh' in yellow bubble letters, and a yellow mesh over shirt that had both sleeves that went to the middle of her forearm. She had on yellow Nike with a black colored check. She had small black hoop earrings and the regular black eyeliner with mascara, but she had a little yellow eyeshadow on. Her lipgloss was clear and very light, you can't really tell it's on unless you look closely. Maki walked out—of course—dressed like us. She was dressed more like I was though.

She had on neon green skinny jeans with a neon green tank top that says 'Love' in black bubble letters. She had on the black mesh over shirt, but it was an off the shoulder long sleeved one. She had black hoops like Amaya, and black eyeliner with a lot of mascara to make her eyes come out. She also had on lipgloss, it was a light pink, but not as light as mine. She sported black and grey Nike with a neon green check. All in all, we looked cute as hell—not to brag or anything, but we were the highlighter triplets, and we looked cute being all highlighter-ish and whatnot. Last, but certainly not least, was Kiba's outfit.

He was wearing dark blue jeans that fit him good but was slightly baggy, and a tight black muscle shirt that showed off his abs—which were mighty fine, we all know what Maki is thinking right now—and a black button up shirt that he kept open. He wore black Nike with a white check. He put on this stuff that the doctor guy gave us that make his red marks disappear, so he actually looks sort of normal. His hair was pointing in all the right directions, and I can feel Maki drooling from all the way over her. Kiba is really a hot guy.

We all stood in the living room for a moment, Mieks actually quiet and thinking.

"You guys ready for our first day of school?"

I smiled and put my fist in. Maki giggled and put her in second, Mieks came in all excited, Kiba put his in smirking, and we all looked at Amaya, who looked a but unsure, but then grinned and put her fist in. We make our hands look like one giant star, and we flittered our fingers and did this weird laugh. **(a/n: if you want to know the laugh I'm talking about, Dane Cook and his show Viscous Circle, there's a part on there where he talks about his dad's robe opening up and he describes what it was like, and he did this laugh and it was HILARIOUS. Anyways, that's the laugh I'm talking about. Back to the story :D)**

We laughed like we normally do and I grabbed the keys.

"Who wants to drive?"

"I do!"

"No, if you drive, who knows where we'll end up. Like that last time."

'That last time' we let Mieks drive, we ended up in Milan. Mieks pouted and I promised to buy her a chocolate bar later on today. She immediately piped up at that. I checked the time, it was 7:35.

"School here starts at 8 right?"

"Yup, we better get a move on!" Amaya grabbed the keys from my hands and ran out, I just laughed and walked out after everyone else so I could lock the door. Just as I was walking down the hall, I caught a pair of glowing eyes looking at me.

"So you are the one who likes to blast rock late at night."

Gaara smirked. "Yes, you have a problem with that?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Luckily for you, I like rock."

He raised his eyebrow and I walked toward the elevator, where he got in also. We stood in silence as the elevator went down, taking FOREVER. This is really awkward. While the elevator is going painfully slow, let me take time to admire his outfit. He was wearing black jeans with a regular white shirt that showed off his lean body. He is sexy and he knows it, that arrogant whore. I smirked to myself and started snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"You know you're sexy and you're showing it off." Just as I said that, the elevator door opened and I walked out quickly. Did I really just say that? Damn these flirtatious ways! I pretty much ran out to the car and jumped in the passenger seat while the car was damn near moving. Amaya must have been moving it in front of the door for when I came out. Instead, she just shrugged and drove out, on our way to our next destination: school.

* * *

**Whew! That's all I can type for now. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, the next one is gonna be hilarious. Well, I'll try to make it that way. **

**Tata for now lovelies! :D**

**LeHyperOffThePockyNess3**


	11. Mind Fucked

**This chapter is longer than my others, and I have no idea why. Haha. **

**Cough.**

**Anyway, let's read shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Mind Fucked**

* * *

"You must be the new students! Come this way please."

A lady with a pig—what the hell—led us into the office area and we arrived inside a room that looked official, must be the principal's office. At the giant desk sat a potential MILF, and the name plate read 'Tsunade'. Tsunade the potential MILF looked up from her paper work and smiled, then asked us come with her. We followed her into the auditorium and she told us to sit in the front row, so we did. I saw a lot of people from the club last night here.

"Students old and new, welcome to Konoha High!" People cheered, so I just clapped my hands. Mieks was one of the people who cheered.

"I see a couple of new faces, so let's keep the tradition alive and have those people come up on stage to introduce themselves!"

I rolled my eyes and got up, I was never really one to be shy in front of people, and neither is the rest of us. Mieks literally ran up there and grabbed the mic from principal Tsunade.

"My name is MIEKS! Remember it, love it, and mast-", I took the mic from her and she just giggled. I gave is back to Tsunade and she continued what she was saying.

"What you say is your name, age, where you came from, and what you're good at. I'll have some students demonstrate."

She gave the mic to a pink-haired girl first. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17, I came from here, and I'm good at math." She just shrugged and passed it to the girl I saw with 4 ponytails last night.

"Name's Temari no Sabuko, 18, came from Suna couple years ago, and I'm good at kicking ass." I grinned, I liked her already. Temari passed the mic back to Tsunade.

"And that's all there is to it! Now it's your turn." She gave it to Kiba, who was standing right next to her.

"Uhh, my name is Kiba Inuzuka, 17, came from my mom, and I'm good at taking care of animals." I could hear all the girls swoon over that, I rolled my eyes and tried to hold back a laugh. Kiba passed the mic to Maki next.

"Maki Kirashiki, 17, Germany, I'm good at bass guitar." She passed it to Amaya next, who cleared her throat.

"Name is Amaya Kirashiki, 17 of course, Germany, and I'm good at soccer." We're all good at soccer actually. It was quiet in here, it's making me feel awkward as hell. Now it's my turn.

"Noriko Kirashiki, how are all of your lives?" Everyone laughed. Funny thing is, I was being dead serious. "I'm 17, country of origin is Germany, and I'm good at the guitar."

Every time I get nervous I always sound very proper, I really don't know why I do that. I handed the mic back to Tsunade, who was looking at us with a smile.

"Wonderful! Everyone, we hope to have a great year, now off to classes!" Everyone groaned and filed out of the auditorium, the 4 of us looking confused, except for Mieks, who was very excited.

"Well, let's get a move on. What are the schedules?" We held ours out and compared them.

_Kirashiki, Maki_

_1. Homeroom/Art, Kurenai_

_2. Advanced Placement English, Kakashi_

_3. Advanced History, Jiraya_

_4. Advanced Algebra, Iruka_

_5. Free Period/Lunch_

_6. GYM, Gai_

_7. Theater, Anko_

Amaya and I had almost the exact same as Maki's but her 1st period is our 4th period, and her 3rd period is our 2nd period. Kiba's was just like ours, but our 4th and 6th periods were switched. Mieks and Kiba had the exact same schedule. **(a/n: confused? I'll make a list of their schedules at the end of the chapter.)**

There was a difference in Amaya's schedule, and that was one class different from mine. All in all, we all pretty much have the same classes.

"Ready to go to English Maya?" She nodded and walked on forward, Mieks already ran to her class, and Maki and Kiba are walking together. We made our way through the crowd and I stopped by my locker, which was of course, by Maki's and Amaya's. Kiba's and Mieks's were farther down the hall. I put all of the stuff that the lady with the pig gave us into the locker, Maki and Amaya doing the same. Mieks was nowhere to be found, and Kiba was putting stuff into his locker. I put my English, History, and Algebra book into my backpack and headed off to English with Maya in tow.

Walking, I saw so many cliques it was ridiculous. There are your jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, nerds, band geeks, choir nerds, chess clubbers, skaters, rebels, everything. It's the typical high school atmosphere. I walked into the room and went to find a seat, somewhere near the back. I never liked sitting in the front, and sitting in the middle sucks because you get stuck in the crossfire between the backers and the fronters, so therefore, the back it is. Amaya sat in front of me: we sat on the 4th row out of 6, I was the last chair and she was right in front of me. More people walked in and I tried to observe them without completely staring.

Pinky from earlier walked in with a girl with long blonde hair. They actually look like they aren't the typical high school whores. The girls who walked in after them however, look just the part. The first girl had medium length brown hair with blonde highlights, she wore a mini skirt with a tight tank top and Ugg boots—it's not even cold outside—and some type of designer sunglasses. She was talking her ass off on her phone, which I'm pretty sure she isn't supposed to do. She sounds just like the voice I heard at that boutique. I shook it off and looked at the next couple of people. Two girls followed the other in like they are her cronies, which they probably are.

Naruto walked in next, and I grinned, this class should be interesting with him in it. Sasuke walked in after him, and I half expected Gaara to walk in after, but he didn't. I'll give you three guesses as to why I sort of deflated when he didn't walk in.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

This pervy ass teacher needs to stop checking out all the girls and actually give us our shit. Stuff like this puts me in a bad mood and I feel like saying cuss words everywhere. Who the fuck actually likes history anyway? Why am I damn smart to the point where they put me in this class? Why the fucking hell am I questioning myself in my head like a fucking TV narrator? I feel like this is fucking power-fucking-puff girls.

I need to stop saying fuck so much. You know what just occurred to me? I keep thinking about Noriko, yet I have a fucking girlfriend.

Yeah that's right, shit just hit the fan. I hit my head on my desk and groaned inwardly. Fuck my fucking life. I just hope Shira doesn't notice, not like she will anyway, she talks on that phone all damn day. Who the fuck does she talk to anyway? Probably Mitsu, Shira talks to Mitsu more that she talks to her fucking boyfriend.

To top it off, not of the people I actually talk to are in this class. I sighed—this is going to be a long ass day.

_**-fast forwrad time (just to get the plot moving) Noriko POV-**_

Before I knew it it was time for Gym. We—Maki, Amaya, and myself—walked into the Gym and sat on the bleachers. I was just whistling a tune from Kill Bill before I was mind fucked. There, right in front of me, is a guy in—no, wait for it—GREEN spandex. GREEN. SPANDEX. I turned to Maki, who was just staring and looking like she just shit bricks.

"WELCOME TO GYM! I WILL EXERCISE YOUR BUTTS OFF IN THIS CLASS SO NO LAZYNESS, AND ALWAYS BE YOUTHFUL!"

Youthful? Oh my god.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

I can hear Gai's mouth all the way from here, hopefully he won't notice that I'm late. If he does, he'll call me out and make me do 100 pushups—not that I'm conceited, but I can. I sneaked in and I immediately perked up, three guesses why. I sat by her quietly and just sort of zoned out while studying her face—I am aware that sounds like a stalker.

I can tell she's mind fucked by the way she is tonguing her lip piercing. I love how she did her hair, you don't see many people do that. I remember when I looked at her last night, her eyes were the most gorgeous purple I've ever seen, and I've never really seen a person with purple eyes. **(a/n: I just ****realized that I made her eyes change color, that's cause I forgot they were originally purple :P so from here on out, they are PURPLE :D)**

"SINCE IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY, YOU WILL MINGLE AND GET TO KNOW EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR CLASSMATES! 10 MINUTES BEFORE THE BELL RINGS, YOU MUST GIVE ME THREE FACTS OF AT LEAST ONE PERSON!"

He walked off somewhere and I tried to hold in a chuckle, they were so mind fucked it wasn't even funny. Well actually, it's hilarious, but they don't need to know that.

"Well look who it is." I looked up to see her looking at me with a smile on her face. "Since we already know names, let's get to the other stuff."

I just sat there, looking like an idiot. What the fucking hell is wrong with me? She lifted her eyebrows as if to say 'Go on, say something'.

"Uh, well, as you know from this morning, I do like rock."

"Me too. Any specific kinds?" I shook my head.

"Nope, not really, I listen to metal, alternative, J-pop, k-pop, and even some pop-rock, but it's a bit more on the rock side. Pretty much everything, even classic rock. I also listen to other genres, country not so much though, too real and depressing sometimes. Unless it's Nickleback, wait, are they even considered country?"

She just looked amused as I continued to ramble on. When I do that, it means I'm nervous as hell. The question is though, why the fuck am I nervous? This is really pissing me off. Luckily for me, I can keep my cool demeanor on the outside. On the inside however, I feel like a fucking female.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

Who knew this guy was a talker? I think he's nervous, but he's trying to play it off. Why the hell is he nervous though? Maybe it's that Gai guy (**a/n: lol, Gai guy). **He makes everyone nervous just by walking in the room with those goddamned green spandex.

"Are you okay?" Oh shit, I must have been making funny faces again. I really need to work on that. I nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Gai and his creepy-taking-over-the-world spandex."

"You should see Lee. Picture Gai, but a shorter version, and there you have Lee."

"There's TWO of them? Oh the horror!" I feigned terror and put my hands on my face. This made Gaara laugh, which made me laugh too. Then we did exactly what we did last night: just stare at each other. This doesn't bother me; Usually people staring at me creep me out. Just as we were getting to the point of having official 'eye sex', someone burst through the gym doors, yakking on her phone like there's no tomorrow.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

Oh shit, it's Shira. Fuck. Shit damn. Fuck shit damn in the ass. Wait, why the hell am I freaking out, it's not like I was doing anything wrong. Or, at least I think I wasn't.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

The girl actually hung up her phone and just came and sat herself down on Gaara's lap, threw her arms around Gaara's neck, and gave him a big wet one.

"Oh Gaara, I missed you so much! Where were you last night, I didn't see you at the club!" That's because he was riding with me, MUHAHA.

"Hey to you too Shira." He looked kind of annoyed. I smirked and just sat there, Maki talking to someone I don't know and Amaya talking to Naruto. They better get their asses together, or I'm meddling. I'm sort of relieved she walked in here, now that I know Gaara is taken, I don't have to worry about feeling anything for him, or so I hope. Anything strong at least.

I got up and walked to where Gai was standing talking with a student. It took all of my will not to punch him in the face just for wearing that thing.

"Uhm, Gai-sensei?" He turned to me with his eyebrows raised. I half expected him to yell something about youth.

"When are soccer tryouts?"

"YOU ARE IN LUCK MY YOUTHFUL-"

"Okay dude, you need to stop yelling and saying youthful so much. In matter of fact, just stop yelling." He looked kind of shocked, and I could tell me face was red.

"Sorry, about that, now as I was saying, you are in luck because soccer tryouts start today after school."

"Thank you." I walked away as fast as I could without actually running.

"Yo yo sisters, soccer tryouts are after school today. Luckily for us, Amaya though smart and brought all of our cleats and other clothes." She looked smug and I just pushed her shoulder and she pushed me back, and I started laughing.

"Hello my other thirds, what's so funny." We both looked at Maki.

"What?" I grinned and tackled her to the floor, Amaya jumping on top laughing. I could feel everyone stare, but I didn't really care at the moment. Finally getting up after 10 minutes of laughing, I dusted my clothes off, stood up, and that's when the bell decided to ring.

"What's next my sisters?" Amaya looked at her schedule. "Theater, with Anko."

"She sounds like she has purple hair. I bet both of you 10 bucks each that she has purple hair." Maki and Amaya looked at me like I was weird, grinned, and we shook on it. We then walked out of the gym, on our way to the last class of the day. People don't know how to move their asses from the middle of the fucking hallway. We came to this big building that was separated from the school and walked in, the big double doors already open. I feel like we just stepped into fucking Hogwarts. I wonder where Mieks and Ki-

"NORI!" I looked over to see Mieks and Kiba waving at us like they haven't seen us in years. I smiled and walked over to them—they were sitting in the second row, so I sat next to Kiba. We sat like from from left to right: Mieks, Maki, Kiba, Me, and then Amaya. There were three different sections, one to the right, one to the left, and one to the middle. We sat in the middle section. There were 45 rows in each section, and 15 chairs in each row. So in all, there were 675 chairs in this building. Some were left over, but not many—there are a lot of kids here at this school. There was a single mic stand at the middle of the stage, and this lady with purple hair walked up; I grinned my ass off. She cleared her throat and looked dead at us, and everyone got quiet. This chick is intimidating as hell.

"WELCOME MAGGOTS!" It was dead silent. "Great, now I don't have to shout. You were specifically chosen for this class based on your skills that you have listen in registration. We will be doing things involving music, different skits and such, and also drama, especially drama by the one and only William Shakespeare. We will do at least two plays by him, so expect to memorize lines sometime this year. Now that that is said...welcome to theater."

She grinned at us and I almost clapped.

"Since it is the first day, you may talk amongst your peers and such, I will be in my office." With that said she walked off and everyone was still quiet for a moment.

"OW TEME, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!" Everyone laughed and started talking now that the atmosphere is more relaxes. I looked toward where that shout came from and saw none other than Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Naruto was fuming and Sasuke was smirking while Gaara was trying not to laugh. Shira was sitting on Gaara's lap and Mitsu was sitting next to Naruto, she must be his girlfriend. I know Sasuke has one, he's too cute to be single. I saw Mieks talking to a girl with 2 buns on her head and another girl with no pupils. I think she's the one I ran into at the market yesterday. Kiba was talking to a guy who looks like he's from the CIA and a guy eating a bag of chips. I want a bag of chips.

Amaya and Maki went off to talk to the girl with four ponytails, if I remember correctly, her name is Temari. She's Gaara's older sister. I know he has an older brother too, but I don't see him. So that leaves me just sitting here. The stage curtains are closed, I have an idea. I walked up to the side of the stage area and went up the stairs. It got dark as I walked back there, the curtains weren't the regular red, instead they are a velvet black. I pulled out my phone to shine some light and I saw something beautiful.

A Gibson Les Paul Custom, black and silver with blue strings. It looks like it was made for me. I wanted to touch it, but the little voice in the back of my head said no, it's not for you. Well I don't care right now. Everyone is still talking, so no way they are going to hear me play this. I picked it up and put it over my shoulder, even the strap looks awesome. It's black with blue flames going down it and the flames are outlined in silver. I played an Open G chord and it sounded nice, and it was quiet too, no one could hear me. Perfect. I started to play this riff from one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite artists. You know what, it's so noisy in here no one can hear if I put the amp on a low volume. I plugged it in and turned it on and played another chord, it wasn't that loud, and the volume of voices stayed the same. I grinned and played the riff again, going into the chorus.

"According to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head." I sang along and smiled to myself, god I love this guitar. Whoever it's for is lucky I don't steal things.

"You play pretty awesome." I gasped and turned around to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face.

"This guitar is awesome, I had to pick it up and play it."

"Thanks, my dad got it for me for my birthday." I turned red and put it back on the stand.

"Sorry for touching it."

"No worries, if you couldn't play a decent scale then we would have a problem." I laughed as the dim lights came on, me being able to see him more. How I saw him in the first place, I see well in the dark. I saw another guitar just like his, except it was red and black with white strings.

"That's Gaara's guitar. Speaking of Gaara, he's been going all retarded over you for the past couple of days. Care to explain?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea. We met at the club, we danced, and that was it. Nothing special to it." No need to mention the ride, unless he already knows.

"He has a girlfriend anyway, so I don't know why he's like that."

"I don't know why either, but I can partially see why."

"Which is?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"You're hot, duh. Have you not noticed the guys ogling you in gym and history?" I shook my head and smirked. Of course I noticed, I just don't really care. He took a deep breath, looked at me some more, and then turned to walk away. He stopped for a quick second and looked over his shoulder.

"Keep playing." I smirked and went the other way while he walked off the stage, turning off the amp before doing so. I just remembered that Gai forgot to ask us for facts.

* * *

**This was sort of a filler chapter, so sorry if it sucked ass :P Here are the schedules if you are confused. You already know Maki's, so here are the rest.**

**Noriko and Amaya:**

**Advanced Placement English - Kakashi**

**Advanced History - Jiraya**

**Advanced Algebra - Iruka**

**Homeroom/Art - Kurenai**

**Free Period/Lunch **

**Gym - Gai**

**Theater – Anko**

**Kiba and Mieks:**

**Advanced Placement English – Kakashi**

**Advanced Algebra – Iruka**

**Advanced History – Jiraya**

**Gym – Gai**

**Free Period/Lunch**

**Theater – Anko**

**I just made some last minute adjustments, but there they are! I decided I'm not going to bug about reviews, I do like to write for fun, but still think about it? Haha, they really do keep me going though, but from here on out I'm not going to say 'Review!' after every chapter. Also, the plot summary for this chapter will be on my profile, so if you get confused or want to know anything more, feel free to message and/or look on le profile. **

**Tata for now!**

**LeHyperOffThePockyNess**


	12. Fever

**Hello hello everyone! Take a seat and get out the popcorn, this chapter is..interesting. Hahaahahah...MUHAHAHAHAH**

**Cough. **

**Okay, story start!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Fever**

* * *

Soccer tryouts were tiring, so when we got home, I plopped down on my bed—face first—and layed there for a good hour until Mieks decided to jump on me. I groaned and she giggled.

"What is up with you and jumping on me Mieks?"

"I actually came in here to tell you something." I felt her get serious as she sat Indian Style, I sat up and followed suit.

"Orochimaru contacted me during school today."

"What did he want?"

"He said that he has a mission for me." I raised my eyebrow.

"What kind of mission?"

"I don't know, he said that he will debrief me whenever I see him in person."

"And when will that be?"

"Sometime around 5 in the morning tomorrow." I nodded, understanding. That means that she has to leave sometime tonight.

"That sucks! We just got here, and now one of us has to leave."

"I won't be gone for long, he said that it shouldn't last more than a week. I'll be back before you know it."

"But why you? Why can't he get any of the others to do it?"

"He said that I'm the only one who can do it and get out alive." I looked at her and she looked back at me with those wide eyes of here. People underestimate Mieks and what she can do, which is exactly what I was trying to do myself. I don't want her to leave. She seems so fragile at some times, but even I forget that she can be strong, which is exactly why Orochimaru chose her.

He chose her for that very fact: that people underestimate her. She stood up and stretched, some of her complicated tattoo showing. That took about 3 weeks to even finish, with all the detail and color. I wonder why she wanted it in the first place. Whatever reason, it looks badass.

"Come help me pack up?"

"Yeah. Did you tell everyone else?" Just then I heard a thump on the door. When I opened it, 'everyone else' tumbled in. I just stepped over them and went across to Mieks's room, rolling my eyes and smiling.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing?" I was by the time Sasuke finished asking me that, I was already standing in front of her door. I think I'm starting to get obsessed, but the question it, why? I already have a girlfriend, so why the hell am I standing here, about to knock on her door for no reason whatsoever? I can't explain it, it's like something is drawing me to her. Not anyone else, just her alone. Then when we went on that ride, that made it worse. It's like she's a magnet, and I'm helplessly going toward her like the metal object. I knocked on her door a couple of times, Sasuke looking at me like I was crazy. I was just about to turn away when the door opened to reveal the blonde one.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

"Who's that Maya?" I walked into the living room to see Amaya peeping out of the eye hole in the door.

"It's Gaara!"

Gaara? What the hell is he doing here? Don't tell me he lives right next door. Amaya opened the door to reveal a red-faced red-head, with Sasuke standing next to him.

"SASUKE!" Mieks zoomed passed me and jumped into Sasuke's arms, he returned the hug a bit hesitant. I laughed. She grabbed his and Gaara's wrists and dragged them in here, then closed the door and just stood there with a smile on her face.

"Okay then, what are you guys doing here?" As soon Kiba—when did he walk in?-spoke, Gaara seemed to have come out of a trance.

"Oh, uh, I was wondering if you have any sugar."

He's lying. I hate liars, but in his case, he's lying for a different reason, and I'm going to find out what that reason is.

"Yeah sure, follow me." Kiba led them to the kitchen, got out an entire thing of sugar, and thrust it into Gaara's hands. Gaara looked at Kiba with a what-the-hell face.

"You can have it, we have about six of them anyway." He wasn't kidding, we found a whole bunch of sugar, flour, cinnamon, and just about everything so that we don't have to go food shopping for a while. Gaara just shrugged and walked back toward the door, staring at me. Something is up with him, and it's freaking me out. I formed a plan and opened the door for him, not before shooting a glance at Amaya, who nodded.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem, don't be a stranger you hear?" He smirked and turned on his way out.

"Ouch!" He looked at his arm for a minute, a thin line of blood forming.

"The door got you?" He kept looking at his arm, confused as to how he got that cut. I smirked and fingered the needle in my pocket.

"Yeah, I guess it did. See you later." Sasuke walked out after Gaara did and I closed the door, feeling accomplished.

"You got it Amaya?"

"You know it." She smirked and handed me a small lid that had one drop of blood in it.

"Nori, why the hell are you and Amaya looking devious and why the hell did she just give you that?"

"Have you guys seen the way he looks at me? Remember when Orochimaru said that he has something in his blood?" They all nodded. "I'm going to take this and scan it with that thing we took from Orochimaru before we left, and see what the hell is up."

I looked on the cabinet to see it already set up and plugged in. I looked at Maki and Kiba, who were grinning.

"Let me guess, you wanted to see your blood so you hooked it up and took samples from each other?"

"You got it my little sister." Maki walked up to me and noogied my head before walking away, Kiba following. I forget Maki is older than me sometimes. I rolled my eyes and went to the thing, and put the lid of Gaara's blood on it. I took the dropper and put one drop of water and one drop of that other stuff that you have to put in it. I guess you can say this is a microscope, but it's very high-tech. Orochimaru got it from a friend of his, and we found out that he actually had two, so we helped ourselves out and just took this. I looked in the eye hole and saw nothing but red at first, so I zoomed in.

"What the..?"

"What is it?"

"Remember when you read that book about blood and junk that related to what Orochimaru does?" Amaya nodded so I continued. "I remember you telling us that we would see other things in our blood because of what he injects us with. You also said that if two people have the same shapes in their blood, then that means that one will be attracted to the other for no reason at all. It's just a want, like they have to be together at all times. "

"Yeah, so?"

"So, my blood has shapes that looks like little squares. Gaara's blood has two shapes instead of one." When I said that, Amaya looked up at me. "One is the shape that has whatever he was injected with, and the other.."

"The other what?"

"The other are little squares, just like mine." Her eyes got wide and I nodded as if I was trying to believe this myself.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, come take a look if you don't believe me." She bent down and looked into the eye hole for about 10 seconds before she said-

"What the fuck."

"Exactly."

"You know what this means right?"

"It means that he didn't come over here for sugar, he came just to see and be near me."

"You know what else this means?" I shook my head.

"Orochimaru said that the only reason we are coming to get him is so that he can test his blood with all of us. Since Gaara's blood has his own and yours, that's impossible."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the only way Gaara's blood would ever coexist is if you and him have offspring." I turned red when she said that.

"We aren't ever going to have offspring."

"Exactly. When we bring him back, Orochimaru is going to take his sperm and your egg to create hundreds, maybe thousands of offspring. With his technology, he can make super-soldiers."

"He's going to make an army.." She nodded and I backed up into the cabinet.

"The question is, why the hell does he need an army?"

"He wouldn't need an army unless he was planning to overthrow something."

"Who, or what, does he want to overthrow?"

"I don't know Nori, I don't know." I slid to the floor, completely mind fucked. First, Gaara has this attraction to me that can't be stopped, second, Orochimaru is going to make an army, and third, Mieks has to leave! I just thought of something.

"What about his brother and sister?"

"Gaara has a brother and sister?"

"Yeah, they are both other than him, and they both has had something injected inside of them as well. That had to have happened to them when they were little, they have no clue that they have something inside of them. It's really convenient how we are placed right next to them, don't you think?"

"We need to get their blood too?"

"I was thinking the same thing Maya." I stood up and walked to the door, Amaya grabbing two more of those lids that she used to get Gaara's blood.

"You guys! We're going to be right back!"

"Okay! Bring me back skittles!" Of course Mieks wants skittles. She's probably packing still, Maki and Kiba doing who knows what. Amaya opened the door and I followed. The doors are spaced apart a good distance, so we walked for a good six seconds getting to his door.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Nope, you were born crying." I laughed and she knocked on the door a couple of times.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

"Could you get that Gaara?"

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm watching TV." I looked at Kankuro and just rolled my eyes.

"Lazy ass."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to, idiot."

"Boys! Quit arguing please, dinner will be ready in a few." I got up, stretched, and went to open the door.

"Hey there. Can we come in?" I almost lost my bearings as she stood in front of me, her blonde look alike standing next to her.

"Gaara, who is that?" Temari wiped her hands and came to the door.

"Hello, my name is Noriko and this is my sister, Amaya. We're friends of Gaara."

"Friends of Gaara? Sweetie, you can do better. Speaking of better, my name is Kankuro." Kankuro walked up to me and tried to look cool until Gaara bonked him on the head. I just looked at him and tried not to laugh. Amaya was laughing and so was Temari."

"Ouch! You didn't have to do that!"

"Trust me, it was called for."

"Anyways, I'm Temari, the oldest." She led us in and closed the door.

"It smells amazing in here, what is that?"

"I was just cooking dinner, those boys can eat up a storm. And by the way, thank you for the sugar."

_**-Noriko POV-**_

So they really did need sugar. Either that or Gaara told them we offered it. I tried to keep a smirk off my face as I saw Gaara looking at me from the corner of his eyes. I followed Temari into the kitchen to see what she was making.

"You know, if you cut up some potatoes and put it in there, it would go great with the broccoli." She pondered it for a moment and nodded.

"Thanks, I never thought of that."

"When I cook, I put potatoes in almost everything." Amaya scoffed.

"Almost? You put potatoes in everything."

"No I don't, I put potatoes in almost everything." Amaya rolled her eyes and I laughed. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked up to see Gaara staring at me. He must hate that he's feeling the attraction, because he can't do anything about it.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

"Gaara, can you set the table please?"

"Sure." I managed to tear my eyes away from her as I set the table, my eyes going back to her every now and them.

"How long until dinner is ready?"

"Uhh, about 15 minutes since I put the potatoes in there." Good. All I need is a good shower and I'll be fine. I walked in my room and closed the door, then walked in my bathroom, taking off my clothes on the way. All of a sudden, it felt hot. I hope I'm not getting a fever. I turned the knob for cold water and stepped in, and stood there.

Before I knew it, I was laying on the tub floor, my head hurting, and seeing nothing but the edges blurring, until they faded into black.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

"Did Sasuke leave?"

"Yeah, he left about five minutes before you guys showed up." Temari looked up once she heard the sound of something falling.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'll go check."

"No no, let Kankuro do it."

"It's okay, I don't mind." I smiled at her and walked into Gaara's room. I saw that his bathroom door was open and I heard the shower running.

"Gaara? Gaara, are you okay?" I got no response, so I just braced myself and walked in. I saw Gaara hanging over the tub, clearly passed out.

"What the hell? You guys, get in here!" I went to turn off the shower, and turned Gaara over so that his head was in my lap.

"What happened?" Temari ran in and felt his forehead. "He's burning up! Gaara, Gaara wake up. Kankuro, hurry and get the keys so we can take him to the hospital.

I helped them carry Gaara—after putting putting a towel on him—outside and we decided to run down the stairs. We reached their car and put him inside, and I sat next to him, his head still on my lap.

* * *

**Muhahaha! A cliffhanger! Well, sort of a cliffhanger. I was originally gonna make Nori catch him in the shower when she goes to get him to tell him that dinner is ready, but then THAT happened. So tune in and we'll see what happens next.**

**Also, I read the plot and I realized that I had to change some things, like their ages. They are all 17, Temari is 20 and Kankuro is 18. Temari is in college, but her classes don't start until a certain time. She was at their school for some reason that I'll think of later. Noriko's eyes are officially PURPLE, and Mieks WILL come back to the story. I keep forgetting that Noriko is the youngest, I realized that in the plot I said she is the second oldest. As of right now, she is THE YOUNGEST. **

**If there is anything else I need to address, please let me know!**

**Tata for now! **

**LeHyperOffPockyWithLlamas**


	13. Realization

**This chapter gets a bit interesting, and I really enjoyed writing it! So instead of rambling now, I'll tell you everything you need to know at the end of the chapter.**

**Story start yes?**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Realization**

* * *

As I sat in the waiting room, I got the feeling that I was just another person waiting to receive some bad news. I felt relieved knowing that I wasn't that person yet. I saw Temari come out the room with Kankuro with relieved looks on their faces.

"So is he okay?"

"He's fine actually, he just got a sudden fever and got dizzy, he hit his head and passed out. The nurse says he can come home in the next hour, we just have to fill out some paperwork." Kankuro scowled when she said that and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah, Noriko?"

"Yeah Temari?"

"Gaara said he wanted to see you."

"Just me?"

"Yeah, just you." I looked at Amaya and she gave me a look that said it's-that-attraction-thing-remember? I gave her a look that said call-the-gang-and-tell-them-what-happened. She nodded and I walked into Gaara's room. When he saw me, he sat up some more and I saw him literally light up at the sight of me. This attraction could seriously be fatal.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Oh great, our vocabulary will totally improve by using nothing but monosyllables. This is getting awkward.

"Noriko, can I tell you something?" Oh god.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I don't know why, but there is just something pulling me to you. Every time I'm away from you, I feel uneasy. But when I'm next to you, like right now, I feel...complete." He looked at me with hope in his eyes and I started to feel something. I remember Amaya saying how one person will feel extremely attracted to the other, but I wonder if it works both ways. I grabbed his hand and held it, his hand feeling like it was supposed to fit there.

"Not meaning to change the subject, but I feel like I'm in Twilight." He laughed and smiled at me. His smile is beautiful. With the short sleeves of the hospital gown, I could see the tattoo on his arm clearly.

"What made you want to get a dragon?"

"I don't know really. I guess that it seems like I'm quiet on the outside, but on the inside, I can blow fire." I smiled at him and looked at the one on his forehead.

"Gaara, I feel the same way."

He looked at me and we made eye contact. His eyes are beautiful, just like his smile.

"Let's not spend so much time apart, because somehow, it's hurting the both of us." He nodded in agreement. I started to trace the tattoo on his forehead and I didn't realize how close we were until Temari walked in with Kankuro and Amaya behind her.

"Are we interrupting something?" Temari's eyes wandered to our conjoined hands, but I didn't bother to move them, and neither did Gaara.

"Nope. Can I go home now?"

"Yeah, we were just coming to tell you that." Temari's eyes were still looking at our hands, Kankuro was looking skeptical, and Amaya was looking at me with a raised brow. I gave her a look that said I'll-tell-you-about-it-later. She nodded and walked out with Temari and Kankuro behind her.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, I'll stand right by the door." He nodded and I walked out and stood by the door. Thank goodness it's still the middle of the day. Amaya walked up to me and demanded an explanation with the look in her eyes.

"That attraction is coming to me too. I didn't know it works both ways."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that part. Well, what are you going to do now?"

"What is there to do? If I'm away, he's hurting. If he's away, I start to feel it. It's really weird. You want to know the bad part?"

"What's the bad part?"

"He has a girlfriend, and of course, she's a bitch." Amaya just laughed and I glared at her.

"Seriously! When she finds out about Gaara and I, she's going to go ape shit. I can see it now."

"You are ridiculous." I stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah, so?" She laughed again and I heard the door open. I turned around to see Gaara clad in black cargo shorts, a white Aero t-shirt, and black and white vans.

"Ready?" He nodded and we walked down the hall toward the exit of the hospital. I wonder if anyone noticed how close Gaara and I were.

_**-at home, about 2 hours later-**_

"So what did you figure out?"

Amaya, Kiba, myself, Mieks, and Maki were all sitting in the front room, waiting until we have to leave to drop Mieks off at the airport. I decided to tell them all that Amaya and I figured out earlier today, and all that happened with Gaara. It was nearing dark, so we should leave within the next 20 minutes.

"We figured out what Orochimaru is going to do once we bring Gaara back, but we'll tell you that in a minute. We also figured out something else that you guys need to know." I nodded my head in agreement as Amaya spoke.

"Nori and I took some of Gaara's blood, as you saw earlier, and decided to check it out. We were wondering why Gaara was acting weird as hell. When we found out, we were mind fucked." She nodded at me to take over.

"You know how I have little squares in my blood, Amaya has circles, and Maki has things that look like it could be a triangle? Well, remember when Amaya told us what she found out in that book that she jacked from Orochimaru a couple weeks ago? If a person who has been injected has two different shapes, it's possible that the first shape is their own, and the second is one like another. And if they have the same shape that another person has, they will feel this attraction towards them. It's as if they are almost bound together by the blood that they share, and we learned earlier today that it works both ways—both people feel the attraction. One will feel it before another, but eventually, they will both feel it."

"Okay, where are you going with this?" Kiba looked confused as hell, and I don't blame him.

"I have little circles in my blood. Gaara has some other shape, and also, little circles."

"So that means..." Kiba said, a look of clarity coming on his face.

"That means that Gaara was acting weird because he was starting to feel the attraction. Gaara and I share the same blood somehow. You guys know how we had to take Gaara to the hospital earlier right, because he bumped his head? He told me exactly how he felt, and right when he said it, I felt it too. He told me that whenever he isn't near me, he feels a pain in his chest. It's not a physical pain, but a pain of longing, you know what I mean?"

They all looked at me with shock, not expecting this at all. Hell, I wasn't expecting it either, but it happened.

"So basically, if you and Gaara aren't in close proximity of each other, you start to feel pain." Mieks said, playing with the end of her shirt.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." Kiba leaned back, his face showing that he was in thought.

"That's so Twilight." Maki said, starting to grin.

"That's exactly what I thought!" I looked at my watch, feeling sad. I don't want Mieks to go, but the sooner she gets this done, the sooner she can come back.

"We should go before Mieks's plane leaves without her." I grabbed the keys and threw them to Kiba, he's been wanting to drive for a while. We have more cars, but MSR put them in some garage that we never got to go to yet, we'll just have to wait until the weekend. I opened the door for everyone and held it with my foot while I grabbed my jacket, and grabbed Mieks's last suitcase. We got on the elevator, went down to the lobby, and as soon as I walked outside, a wave of pain hit me to the point where I had to double over and gasp.

"Nori, are you okay?"

"Yeah Maks, I think so."

_**-Gaara POV-**_

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I heard Kankuro say in a hushed voice.

"I have no idea! He was just fine a minute ago!" Temari tried her best to keep her worry out of her voice but I can clearly hear it. I rolled my eyes and looked at my—now closed—door.

"You know I can hear you right?" I smirked as I heard them walk away. The wave of pain hit me so hard, all I could do was run in my room and slam the door shut before I doubled over. I have to figure out why this is happening to me, and to Noriko too. I smiled as I remember exchanging numbers when we got back from the hospital earlier today. I decided to text her.

"_**It hurts."**_

My phone vibrated literally 6 seconds after I sent it.

"_**I'm hurting too. Gaara, can I tell you something?"**_

_**-Noriko POV-**_

"I'm going to tell him why."

"Why what?" Kiba sat in the driver's seat, Maki in the passenger's seat, Amaya behind Kiba, I'm behind Maki, and Mieks in the middle.

"Why he feels this pain."

We were at a stoplight, so Kiba and Maki turned to look at me with a are-you-fucking-crazy look on their faces.

"You know what that means right? You will have to tell him what you are. And what he is." I took a deep breath.

" I know. I think he'll believe me though."

"This is all going too fast. You literally met a week—hell, not even a week ago and already you're planning to tell him our secret?"

"He won't tell anyone else."

"How do you know? How do you know that this won't burn up in flames?" I looked at Amaya with the most serious look I could muster.

"I don't know, but I can feel it. Trust me."

Just by the look she gave me, I knew that she did trust me. The light turned green and Kiba literally dove his foot into the gas pedal, sending the car lurching forward.

_**-Gaara POV-**_

"_**you can tell me anything."**_

"_**i believe you, but you have to trust me. I'll tell you when I get back home, okay?"**_

I couldn't help but re-read those last two texts. I wonder what she has to tell me. I hope it's not anything bad. Three knocks sounded on my door and I just stared at it, wondering if I should let them in.

"Gaara?" It was Temari. She worries about me too much.

"Come in." She peeked her head around the door.

"Someone is here for you." I nodded and she walked away, me following. When I got in my living room, I was attacked by Shira.

"Oh Gaara-kun how I missed you!" She hugged me, then placed a kiss on my cheek. I just scratched the back of my head.

"What are you doing here?"

"So much for a 'Hey baby!'" She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to come here:" I sat next to her and she immediately snuggled into my chest.

"Shira, it's nearing winter time, which means the weather is getting cooler. Why on earth are you still wearing mini-skirts and sandals?" She giggled, a high pitched noise, and just continued to hang on to me. I just rolled my eyes and payed attention to the television screen.

_**-Noriko POV, later on (around 7:00 p.m.)-**_

After we dropped Mieks off at the airport, we decided to go to Checkers and get some burgers. Now, I'm currently inside of Checkers, eating some fries.

"So what exactly do you plan on telling him?"

"I know it's been a very short time, and none of us expected this to happen, but since I started actually feeling the connection, I just feel that I can tell him anything, and he'll believe me."

I stared at them, knowing that they won't have any idea what I feel unless they actually experience it.

"We don't get it, but we understand." I gave a smile to Amaya.

"I'm glad you do." I ate a couple more fries and took a sip out of my drink—Sprite mixed with lemonade.

"I don't know why, but I'm 100 percent positive that I can tell him this. I can't get over it. I learn about this this earlier today, then Gaara and I confess to each other that we pretty much love each other, even though we didn't use those exact words, and now, if he isn't near me or if he is in pain, I will most likely be able to feel it. I just can't believe this." I shook my head as if trying to make it seem unreal, but it was real, and it was happening.

"The question is, what are we going to do about Orochimaru?" We looked at Kiba, who looked like he was thinking.

"Really, we still have to bring him back, so what are we going to do about that?" He looked at us, waiting for an answer that we didn't have nor knew.

"Well, let's just wait until our time limit is over. We'll give Orochimaru and tell him we need more time, he should understand. Then, when the time is up, we'll just figure something out. In the meantime, why don't we actually enjoy ourselves?" Maki said, taking a bite from her burger.

"We can enjoy ourselves tomorrow, I still have to tell Gaara everything, and it's a school night. At least tomorrow is Friday, I wonder why they started school on a Thursday anyway." This burger is awesome. I took another bite of it with some fries.

"Probably so we can get all the paperwork and crap signed and have another free weekend before five whole days a school start. Sounds purely for mental purposes." We all nodded in agreement as Amaya looked at us like she made a point, which she didn't, but I'm not going to tell her that.

_**-time skip to later on, around 7:40 (just to keep the plot moving)-**_

I told Gaara to come here instead of me going there, it would be better to tell him around people who already know. I could tell he was in front of my door even before he knocked.

"Nori, Gaara's here!"

"Tell him to come in my room!"

"Don't seduce him okay?"

"Shut up Maki!"

I was in my bathroom, taking out my contacts. I figure, if I'm going to tell him, I might as well take off these contacts. They get annoying sometimes, because I can just feel them sitting there on my eyeball. I heard two soft knocks on my door. I went and opened the door and he smiled at me, those sea green/icy blue eyes of his glowing. I was feeling completely normal, so I knew my eyes were still my original purple.

"Okay. I have to tell you something, but you can't say anything until I'm all the way finished, and you have to trust me." He sat on my bed and nodded.

"Now, look at my eyes." He looked confused for a minute but listened. I started to get nervous on purpose so my eyes could change to a sort of yellow-orange color. I knew they did when his eyes went wide. He started to open his mouth to tell me something, but I put my finger on his lips before he could. I took a deep breath, and began my story.

"When I was little, my parents died in a car accident by some drunk driver. Me and my sisters had no where to go, so when someone who called himself our 'uncle' said he would take us in, we went with him without hesitation. He lived in Germany, so that's where we went. The bad thing about this, is that he took us in for only one reason, and that was to test on us. He wanted to combine different species, to try and make everything coexist in one body. He tested on us with injections, and it only had two results: either you're okay and good for the next round, or the white blood cells in your body reacted too quickly to remove the unknown substance, causing death most of the time. He actually had a degree in biology/physics/chemistry, so it wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing. We were young, so we had no idea what was going on. It was when we got older that we actually realized what we had become." I paused, waiting for his reaction. He just stared at me, but I knew he was listening, so I continued.

"We all know mythical creatures don't exist, but apparently, they do somewhere, somehow. He took two of the most known mythical creatures and injected me and my sisters with them: the phoenix bird and vampire. Our body didn't react so roughly, so he kept injecting us with them to the point where we have slight fangs; Maki and Amaya can sprout wings; fire doesn't burn us; it goes on. I don't know if our tears can heal wounds, because there has never been a situation where that was needed. So basically, what I'm telling you is that I'm not fully human anymore. We've even stopped aging. It's not permanent, we'll age eventually, but we'll be 17 for about 5 years until we actually go on to the next number."

He looked shocked, that was one thing. I don't know any words to describe his facial expression, but shock was definitely one of them.

"Since you are completely speechless, I will just go on. You know the connection we have right? There is a reason for that. Gaara, you were injected as well when you were young. You, Temari, and Kankuro. Injected with what, I have no idea. But you were injected with two things: whatever they wanted you to have, and something that is similar to me. When you get injected, you develop shapes in your blood. Amaya read in a book that if two people have the same shapes—which is rare—that means that they will feel an attraction, like they have to be near each other. We are bound together with our blood, taking the term 'blood brothers' quite literal. The thing about this is that I don't know how long it lasts. So if one of us dies and this connection is still as strong as it is now, then who knows what will happen to the other."

He just kept staring at me, so I moved to the side to see if his eyes would follow me. When they didn't, I poked him on the face.

"Gaara? Gaara. Hello? Earth to Gaara!" I know exactly what will knock him back on Earth. I ran out of my room and to the living room door.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere Maks, just watch Gaara and call me when he doubles over." She just shook her head as I ran out, down the stairs, into the lobby, and outside. When I got outside, I stopped running and started walking.

Any second now, I should feel it. I came to a jog, then suddenly, the wave came to fast that I actually fell to my knees. I took three large breaths and kept going to where it was getting unbearable. Why does it hurt this bad? The worst part is that it's not even physical pain, it's that longing pain, or what you would call a heartache. It sucks butt crack. My phone started vibrating, just as I hoped it would, and it took me all the strength I had not to cry as I tried to get up and walk back to the entrance. I'm stronger than a normal human, but nothing can beat that heartache.

* * *

**I think it could be better. There is some stuff that I don't like the way I've typed it, but I can't figure out another way to type it :P**

**Well anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter, and how everything turned out. Gaara was supposed to react a completely different way, and then that happened. I told you my fingers had a mind of their own.**

**I thought that I had more to tell you guys, but of course, I forgot :P So that being said, **

**Tata for now!**


	14. The Best Ice Cream Ever!

**I'm really enjoying this story right now. Can't wait for you guys to read the later chapters. **

**Well what are you waiting for? Go hurry and grab that juice or that snack and get into your pajamas, and start reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Best Ice Cream Ever**

* * *

"As you already know, the pain comes in a sudden wave, and that lasts for about 10-15 seconds. As more time passes, the less pain you will feel, but it won't completely disappear."

After running back through the lobby to get to the elevator, I went up, and made it too the room. That was about five minutes ago. Now, I'm sitting with Gaara, Maki, and Amaya on the couch, explaining more things he needs to know to him. Kiba went to the store because we all wanted ice cream. The pain knocked Gaara out of his state of shock, and by the time I got to the door, he was trying to make it out so the pain can stop. So far he's handling it pretty well, and he swore not to tell anyone. I actually believe him, and I believe that he can hold a secret even this big.

"Remember how I told you Maki and Amaya can sprout wings?" He nodded. "Maki, would you mind doing the honor for us?" I'm actually shocked at how they are accepting this so easily. It's feels way better to be able to be around Gaara without having to keep a secret.

"But I like this shirt!" She whined.

"We can always fix it for you." She looked at us for a moment before sighing and getting up. She stood up, went to the center of the room, and then got on her knees. I saw her tense up a bit and she started shaking, and before we knew it, giant wings came out of her back. I could tell it took a lot out of her, she was breathing hard. I could also tell that it scared the shit out of Gaara, because he probably didn't expect them to be that big.

Maki stood up and stretched, her wings moving with her. Her wings are..._magnificent_. They are the same color as her hair, and when you see them in the sun, they have a gold-ish/reddish tent to them. Very awesome indeed. She grinned at us and went to the kitchen, and I laughed. When she turned around, I could see the holes in her shirt, and how her wings were attached to her. That still amazed me, that her wings were literally attached to her skin. I could never get over that.

I looked at Gaara, who's jaw was halfway down to hell. I push my hand up on his face to close his mouth, and as soon as I moved my hand, it went down again. I laughed again while looking at his face, then when Maki couldn't get past the doorway to enter the kitchen (Amaya had to help her get through), I started laughing even harder. When I opened my eyes from laughing so hard, I saw Gaara staring at me.

"What?" He just kept staring at me, and then smiled.

"Your laugh is cute." With that he got up and went toward the kitchen himself, helping Amaya with helping Maki get through the door. I felt my cheeks get hot, and I knew I was blushing like an idiot, so I went to the bathroom.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

After relieving myself and slashing cold water on my face, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were a bright pink. They were close to my purple, but you could still tell they are pink if you really stare at them. I washed my hands and dried them, turned off the light, then just stood there for a moment. I never really needed to see in the dark unless I had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, but if I stand in a dark room, I can see things perfectly. It's as if the light is still on, but it was just dimmed down.

I smirked and opened the door, down the hallway, and into the kitchen, where I found the three talking. They stopped as soon as I walked in, and looked at me all awkward-like. Most likely they were talking about me, but I'll figure out why later. I just fixed me some orange juice, leaned against the same cabinet Maki was leaning on, and drank.

"It's so quiet without Mieks around."

"I was just thinking the same thing Maki."

"What happened to Mieks?"

"She had to go do something for the guy that we live with back in Germany." Gaara doesn't know about the actual plan that deals with him still, but it's not as bad as having to hide who you are. He just nodded in understanding, and it was quiet for a few more minutes until the door slammed open.

"Ice cream, get your ice creams here!"

"Yay, Kiba's home!" Maki ran over to him, put the ice cream on the counter, then jumped in Kiba's arms. He hugged her back, and I smiled at them. While they were canoodling, I browsed through the bag until I found mine.

"This ice cream is the best. Ben & Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake, it will change your life." I held it up for Gaara to see, then grabbed me and him a spoon.

"Wanna share?" He smirked, nodded, and began to follow me back to the couch. I opened the top, handed him his spoon, then dipped mine and took a bite.

"Man this stuff is so fucking good. It makes me want to say fuck a lot in all it's goodness." He chuckled at me and dipped his spoon in.

"Wait! Before you take your first bite, I want to record this moment." I got out my phone and got to the recording screen, and turned it to me first.

"Hello world and all the habitate it! Gaara here," I turned the camera toward him and he lifted up his eyebrows. I turned it back to me and smiled.

"Gaara is about to take his first bite of Ben and Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream. Let's observe his life changing experience." I turned the camera back toward Gaara, who was still looking at me with an amused face. I beamed at him.

"Well, go on." He dipped his spoon back in, got a good amount of ice cream on his spoon, and put it in his mouth. His face went from normal to mind fuck in about 2 seconds.

"You weren't kidding."

"I told you it was awesome." I ended the video and put my phone back on the table, then got another spoonful of ice cream.

"A lot has happened today. What time is it?" Gaara looked at his watch.

"9:23."

"Alrighty, what can we do now?"

"Get ready for school, I guess."

"Today is Thursday right?" He nodded.

"Perfect. Want to go out tomorrow?" He blushed when I asked him that, and I did too once I realized how it sounded.

"Sure."

"Perfect. I hope I won't be tired though, I have the second day of soccer tryouts tomorrow after school."

"You play soccer?" I nodded and ate some more ice cream. He also took a bite.

"Yup. I love to run, and so does Amaya, but she doesn't like to kick a ball across the field. She's a basketball person, and Maki is all volleyball. Kiba is a football person. Speaking of, where did Kiba and Maki go?"

"They're in Mieks's room. She said she was gonna take it until Mieks got back." Amaya said from the kitchen, drinking her fourth cup of orange juice. That girl loves her some oh jay!

"What do you play Gaara?"

"I'm a football person too, but I love soccer. We should play sometime."

"I'll hold you to that." I smiled at him and he smiled back, and we sat there, eating our ice cream.

_**-the next morning-**_

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I mumbled something incoherent, hoping for them to take it as a 'Come in'. I saw a shadow, but immediately knew who it was when I saw the red hair. He sat next to me on my bed, not before opening my curtains, letting the sun come in.

"Good morning sunshine." I smiled at him and closed my eyes again, and I almost fell back asleep until he started shaking me.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." I sat up and stretched, then put my arms out.

"Carry me please?" He rolled his eyes but picked me up anyways, and brought me to my bathroom. He even went as far as to brush my teeth, floss them, and wash my face. He then dried my face off, put some moisturizer on it. I just looked at him with an amused face while he worked the moisturizer in until you couldn't see it anymore.

"Anything else?" I just smiled at him.

"Contacts please." He picked up my case and opened them. First he washed his hands so anything wouldn't get on them, then he put one on his index finger and stuck it in my left eye. He did the same to my right eye. He picked me up again (bridal style, might I add) and sat me on my bed, and then walked into my closet.

He came out with my neon purple combat boots, a black skirt that was one inch above my knee, a neon purple tank top with nothing on it, a see through black off the shoulder over shirt.

"You have a good sense of style."

"I have to, living with Temari." He turned around respectively so I can get change. I took a shower before I went to sleep so I'm not going to worry about taking one this morning. I quickly got dressed, then checked out what he was wearing. He sported black, white, and red Vans Off The Wall, black skinny jeans, and a red muscle shirt. He had a white button up shirt to go over that he left open.

"Okay, I'm done. You didn't have to do all of this."

"Don't worry, I wanted too." He turned around to see what I looked like, and he nodded in approval.

"Remind me to take you shopping next time I go." He smirked and turned to walk out my room. I followed right after I finished applying eyeliner, mascara, a bit of lip gloss, and grabbing my black beanie. I went into the kitchen to fix some orange juice, and Maki came out of her—well, Mieks's—room.

Since Gaara picked out my clothes, we weren't wearing the same thing. She had on black shorts that were two inches above the knee, her black and white Vans that were high tops, and a white shirt that said 'Music = Life' in black. Her hair was in two low ponytails, and she had on her black beanie. Amaya just walked out the bathroom in the hallway, dressed more like Maki. She decided to go bright again, her shorts being a bright blue. To go with it, she had on a black tank top, and to go over the tank, her favorite jacket, that was black with blue and white guitars on it. She topped it off with her bright blue converse.

"This is probably the second time ever that we didn't dress alike." Amaya said, getting orange juice. Thank god we have a lot.

"Gaara picked out what I wore." The girls looked at what I was wearing, and nodded in approval. Said red head and Kiba—dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt—was sitting on the couch waiting for us, while we ate some cereal and drank more juice. Once we finished, we grabbed our backpacks and headed out.

_**-at the car-**_

We all stood at the car, decided who would sit where and who would drive. Maki didn't want to drive, and she wanted to get more sleep in, so she wanted to sit in the back. Kiba wanted to sit next to Maki so he could sleep on her shoulder. I'm the only one who wanted to drive, so I got in the driver's seat. Gaara, of course, got in the passenger seat. Amaya took the seat behind me because the two front seats were taken. Once we got in, I put the key in the ignition and drove out the parking lot, weaving between four cars who weren't moving like they should. We arrived at school with plenty time to spare before classes actually started. I turned off the car and sat there for a while, Maki, Amaya, and Kiba getting out and going about their business.

"What are we waiting for?" I looked at Gaara and smiled at him.

"What's your girlfriend going to think?" He looked shocked for a moment, as if he forgot she even existed. I tried to hold back a smirk.

"She's not going to think anything."

"Yeah right! She looks the jealous type. You know how you have your little fangirl club? She's the leader, and she seems like the type who would do anything to keep you, even if its not for love. She just loves the idea of actually having you. I don't understand girls like that. Me, I would actually appreciate having you in my life. I would love you—actually _love_ you, not for just having you here, but for who you are."

I looked at him and he was just staring at me, and I grinned.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah...I am." I grinned again and got out the car, waiting for Gaara to close the passenger door before locking it. The car beeped twice then it was silent again, and I stretched.

"Thank god it's Friday, right?" I laughed and he smiled while shaking his head.

"Don't forget about tonight okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." I winked at him and smiled again. We went our separate ways, and I was glad that I didn't feel any pain.

_**-fast forward to lunch (just because I'm lazy)-**_

"Kiba sucks because he has a different lunch hour than we do." Maki was sulking about it and I nodded in agreement, it does suck. But at the same time, Kiba can see stuff that we can't, so it's like having a pair of extra eyes.

"Second part of tryouts is today, I'm going to bone the field."

"You didn't forget your cleats, did you?"

"Nope, they're in my locker."

We were silent for a moment, and I looked over to the other table, a.k.a., the 'Popular' table. The tables were shaped in circles, and we sat one table over from the main table. Next to ours were girls that are in some of my classes.

"We need to make more friends." Amaya nodded, thinking the same thing.

"We will...eventually." We laughed and drank our water. We each drink about 8 bottles of water a day, if not more than that. If you look in our refrigerator, our bottom shelf is just occupied with water. We do drink juice or sodas every now and then, but the water helps with the blood flow.

"It's the second day of school and we're already reading our first novel in English, 'The  
Scarlet Letter'."

"At least we've read it before."

"Please tell me Amaya, why exactly did we read that book?" She just shrugged her shoulders and did the i-ain't-even-mad expression. I looked at the table again and came into eye contact with Gaara. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"So what is going on with you and Gaara now?"

"Well, with this whole connection thing, I guess you can say we are technically in love with each other, but not like that, you know? We're really good friends. It's like he's my best friend, it's so weird because all this stuff is happening within a couple of days."

"It's crazy indeed."

"You can say that again Maki."

"It's crazy indeed."

"I didn't literally mean it." She grinned and started to eat her burger.

"I'll be back, I need to relieve myself." They nodded and I got up to go to the bathroom. I walked into the courtyard, the noise of the cafeteria quieting down. Once I rounded the corner, I was met with a navy blue chest. I looked up to see none other than Sasuke looking down at me.

"What is with you and Gaara?" So he noticed. Of coursed he noticed, he's Gaara's best friend, besides Naruto. I really underestimate this guy.

"Let's just say that, we realized something. We became the best of friends." He looked at me some more, his face showing that he was thinking whether he should believe me or not.

"All right, I'll take it for now, but later on, I want answers."

I walked passed him and into the bathroom, walked in one of the stalls, and started to do my business. When I think about it, having Gaara know isn't terrible, so why not Sasuke and Naruto? If Naruto and Amaya get involved, he's going to figure it out, and I know Sasuke will. I need to tell the girls this, hopefully they won't think it's a bad idea.

Sasuke seems like a person who would tell it all, but deep down, I can tell he won't say anything when it comes to his best friends. I just convinced myself to tell Sasuke, and eventually, Naruto. I'll have to tell them both at the same time though. We'll see how THAT goes.

* * *

**I can't wait to see how that goes either :P **

**This story has a mind all of its own, so we'll see what happens. Until next time!**

**HyperOffPocky**


	15. Love?

**I really enjoyed typing this chapter up. It made me laugh, so hopefully it will make you laugh too :P**

**I'm going to update Odd One Out soon, I've been writing chapters on that, and I will FINALLY update LTRL as soon as I can, I have typed the last chapter, and, wait for it, the first chapter to the sequel. I'm excited! **

**Now go grab that popcorn and start reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – I Think I'm In Love**

* * *

Maki was breathing hard from the exertion of making her wings come out. Gaara stood next to me smirking while Naruto and Sasuke's jaws were halfway to China. The talk with Amaya and Maki went well actually, convincing them to tell the guys were no problem at all.

_**-earlier that day-**_

"You want to do what now?"

"I figured since we already told Gaara, we should tell Naruto and Sasuke too. Think about it: most likely, you and Naruto will get involved. You have been seeing a lot of each other lately."

Amaya blushed and Maki giggled.

"I'm sure Kiba won't mind, he didn't really care when we told Gaara. Naruto is a bit weird, but I know he can keep a secret." They nodded, knowing I was telling the truth. I have this thing where I can sense a person. Meaning, that I can tell what kind of person they are. So if I say something about a person, they know it's true.

"Sasuke seems like he has a pole up his ass, but I know we can trust him. After this, we won't tell anyone else unless it's necessary. For example, Temari and Kankuro."

"Who?"

"I forgot you didn't really meet them yet Maki. They are Garra's older siblings. We all know Noriko and Gaara are going to get involved with each other, especially since they have that blood bond thing going on."

Now it was mind turn to blush. Maki giggled again and Amaya smirked at me.

"Shut up."

"You know it's true!"

"No, Gaara already has a girlfriend."

"Which he is going to dump after a few days. Seeing as how strong that blood thing is between you two, it's going to be mighty hard to stay away from each other, and to stay friends." I just stared off behind her, looking at Gaara and his table. There was Sasuke, Naruto, himself, and their groupies. Shira was sitting on Gaara's lap, but he didn't look interested at all.

"I hate it when you're right Amaya."

"Of course you do. So we're going to tell them tonight right? And then it's Friday, we can all go out to the club or do something else." I was shocked for a moment.

"Wait, so you're actually wanting to tell them?"

"Well why not? As you said, most likely, Naruto and myself will be involved. I'm not gonna lie, I do like him." I grinned and she blushed again.

"And if you've seen the way Sasuke looks at Mieks, they will get involved too, and then you and Gaara, well we all know what's going to happen with that situation." Maki nodded in agreement, and I flicked my tongue ring on my teeth.

"If you keep doing that you won't have anymore teeth."

"That's why I wore the plastic one today." Usually I wear the metal barbells, but today I had a feeling I needed to wear the plastic ones, and I'm glad I did. When I'm nervous, I usually flick my tongue against my teeth, my tongue piercing hitting them. So to avoid possible teeth damage, I wear the plastic ones on days like these.

"So how are we going to tell them."

"Well, let's just do what we did to Gaara: we tell him everything, then you do the wing thing."

"You know that hurts Nori."

"It doesn't when you do it back to back. You did it last night so it shouldn't be hard for them to come out tonight." She nodded and stuffed about ten grapes in her mouth.

"So it's agreed, we tell them tonight."

"Agreed."

"Yup."

_**-back to the present-**_

"So you aren't completely human." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. Sasuke looked skeptical as Maki stood there, her wings moving as she was breathing, me on her right side, and Amaya on her left side. Kiba was in the kitchen fixing us all noodles—he offered, what a sweet boy—and Gaara sat on the recliner. Naruto was trying to process this, his eyes moving from myself, Maki, and finally to Amaya. He suddenly grinned.

"This is bad ass."

"Shut up, dobe."

"You shut up teme! You know it's kind of bad ass. Maki has wings, Noriko's eyes fucking change color, and who knows what the hell Amaya can do?"

"I have wings too." She smirked and Naruto's grin grew, if that was even possible.

"Okay, for some reason, I believe you. So now answer me this: what the hell is up with you and Gaara?"

"This sounds kind of crazy, but we have this blood bond thing."

**-Maki POV-**

While Noriko was telling Sasuke about the blood thing, I sat at the bar and watched Kiba cook. I admit it, I love him. He's amazing, sweet, and we've been friends for the longest. I thought our relationship would ruin our friendship, but it actually made it stronger.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just happy." He smiled at me, put down the bowl he was holding, and leaned over the bar to kiss me. It was short and to the point, but packed with passion galore. I looked back toward Noriko, who went and sat next to Gaara, who was staring at her like she was the sun in his darkness.

I don't know if she notices yes, but this whole connection thing has made his feelings for her so strong that he's in love with her, even if this has been going on only for a couple of days. He's a good guy, I can tell, but if he hurts her, he better believe I'm going to do way more than hurt him.

"Maki are you okay?" They all stopped talking and looked at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked like you were gonna punch someone in the face." I just smirked and Noriko grinned, going back to her conversation with Gaara.

I wonder if she knows that Gaara broke up with Shira today. It still confuses me that he told Amaya and I first even before Sasuke.

**-a couple hours ago-**

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?" The bell rang, signaling the end of school, and I was at my locker, Amaya standing right next to me. Gaara walked up to us looking kind of nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I broke up with Shira today."

"Why?"

"I found out something that she did, and now I don't want anything to do with her."

"I have a feeling that's not all of the real reason."

"It's part of it." We walked into a little alcove by the school's entrance. I sat in the bench, Amaya leaned on the wall, and Gaara stood in front of us."

"Well?" Leave it to Amaya to want to get straight to the point.

"I think I'm in love with your sister." I looked at Amaya, who grinned right back at me.

"What?"

"We knew it."

"How?"

"The way you look at her. Like she's the only one in the room. The whole connection thing is a big part of it, but the other part, that's all you."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Painfully. And yet, Noriko doesn't see it. Or, maybe she does and she just doesn't want to admit it to herself because right now, she still thinks you and Shira are dating."

"So what you're saying is that there is a chance that she likes me."

"Out of all that I said, that's all you heard?" Amaya laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Why tell us first?" He looked at us for a second, thinking.

"I actually don't know. Maybe it's because I want you guys to know before I tell her how I feel tonight."

_**-back to present time-**_

I can't wait until tonight. Kiba and I can spend some time together, Gaara and Noriko have each other, even though she really know it, and Amaya and Naruto are definitely gonna get together. It sucks ass that Mieks isn't here, she would love to spend time with Sasuke. I'll have to check my email later on to see if she contacted us yet.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

I was laughing at Sasuke, who was looking extremely confused. I just told him the entire connection thing and how it works, and now he's just sitting there looking mind fucked as hell. I don't blame him either.

"To be honest, I'd rather you than Shira."

I blushed a bit and looked at Gaara, who didn't look offended at all.

"Speaking of Shira, I broke up with her today." I was shocked for the second time today.

"Why?"

"I was starting to see what kind of person she really is."

"What kind of person is she?"

"A bitch." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. I giggled and Gaara just chuckled.

"Noodles! Get your noodles here!" I don't know why, but we all rushed to the table in the little den area that separated the kitchen from the living room like little kids. Kiba sat our bowls of noddles in front of us, and we started digging in. The table was in a circle shape, and we sat like this: Gaara, me, Maki, Kiba, Naruto, Amaya, and Sasuke.

"Kiba," I said while slurping some noddles in my mouth. "These are fantastic."

He grinned and ate some himself. Amaya drunk some of her orange juice, and Naruto damn near swallowed the whole bowl. Once we all finished, we just sat there for a moment.

"Where we THAT hungry?" We all broke out in laughter, Naruto grinning for breaking the silence.

_**-one hour later-**_

"Alright girls, you ready?" We stayed in our apartment while the guys went to Gaara's place to get ready for tonight, we wanted to surprise each other with out outfits.

I wore a variation of what I wore today at school. Instead of bright purple, I switched it with white. A white tank top with my see through black off-the-shoulder shirt on over it, with my black skirt from earlier and my white combat boots. I put on my black piercings, my contacts, and rewashed my face. I put on some white bracelets, about ten on each wrist, with only one black one on each wrist. I got my necklace that had my name in sparkly rhinestone and put that on, and then I straightened the bottom part of my hair, leaving the rest shaggy, my bangs falling in front of my face. I didn't want to put on mascara, so I just put on a lot of eyeliner and mascara. To top it off, I added a light blush to my cheeks and a light lip gloss color. I walked out of my room to see Amaya in the kitchen, drinking apple juice instead of orange juice.

"You sure do love the fruits in juice form."

"What can I say, it's amazing." What I noticed first about Amaya's outfit is that she had her necklace on as well, her rhinestone being a sparkly black instead of mine, which is a sparkly silver like ordinary jewelry. Instead of white and black, she had black and pink. Pink combat boots with a pink tank top, a black mesh halter top over it with a black skirt.

"You look cute."

"So do you." I grinned. I walked over to Maki's door and knocked on it.

"Are you ready yet Maki?" I was still knocking when she opened her door, in the exact same outfit as me but our colors are switched. Instead of white boots, she had on black boots, a white skirt, black tank top and a sheer white shirt over it. Her hair was down, Amaya's hair was in two ponytails.

"I think we look cute." We stood next to each other by the door, nodding in approval. Amaya opened the door, and we came face to face with the boys. Kiba's hand was up, just about to knock on the door.

"You guys look spiffy."

"You don't look too shabby yourself." Amaya laughed, Naruto taking her by the arm and walking down to the elevator. I looked at Gaara and smiled, he looks fantastic. His hair was still wet from the shower he took earlier.

"Shall we walk?" He stood up straight and offered his hand; I took it.

"We shall." I smiled and we walked, our fingers interlocked.

"Why don't you hold hands with us Sasuke, so you won't feel alone." I looked back at Maki, who extended her hand out to Sasuke while laughing. Sasuke took it with an amused face while Kiba just laughed as they walked behind us. We piled into the elevator and waited the few minutes for the door to opened. We then walked outside to the car garage and got to the big car.

The other day, we finally decided to go get the rest of our cars. We have our individual cars, and we have the family car. We got in that: Kiba driving, Maki in the passenger seat, Sasuke, Amaya, and Naruto in the middle section, and finally, Gaara and myself in the third set of seats. We kept our hands together as we were on our way to the club.

_**-at the club-**_

The music was pounding, pumping through my veins as I danced. As soon as we walked in, we went to the dance floor. And now, twenty minutes later, we were still going at it. I shook my head, nothing but adrenaline coursing through my body. I felt good as I danced, and I felt Gaara come up behind me, dancing as well. I turned around so I was facing him, and I smiled at him, licking my lips because they were getting dry.

Sweat was making his hair cling to his face, and I put my arms on his shoulders. It just so happened that a slow song started to come on, so we got closer and danced slowly, his breath hot on my face. His arms fell to my waist and I put my head on his shoulder. I got a good view of Maki and Kiba holding hands while dancing together, and I smiled. I didn't even close my eyes for five seconds before someone pulled me off of him. I was jerked around and came face to face with Shira, Gaara's ex-girlfriend.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing on my Gaara?" I looked at Gaara, his face contorted in anger.

"I already told you Shira, we're done." It took me all I had for my jaw not to drop.

"But..but WHY Gaara? I thought you loved me. Who the hell is she? Were you with her behind my back?" I felt sorry for her. The look in her eyes was just sad, like she really meant what she said.

"Don't even start with that Shira. I heard about the little stunt you pulled with almost half of the football team, WHILE you were with me, and to top it off, I have proof. That shattered any love I had." She looked like he slapped her in the face.

Gaara took my hand and walked away to the back door of the club where the music wasn't as loud. I stood on one side of the wall while he stood on the other, his eyes closed and breathing deeply as if to calm himself down. I took a step forward and put my hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but it was only six minutes, according to my watch.

"Are you okay?" He nodded and stood up straight, then took my hand again and led me out the door, the cold air hitting my face. I got a strong sense of deja-vu as he led me through the parking lot to the family car, but instead of getting in the driver's seat he opened the door to the back seat and helped me in, and then got in after me.

"I gotta tell you, I'm feeling like Titanic right now." He laughed and so did I, and we stared at each other again. We leaned closer, and I felt his breath on my face.

"Wait. Did she really do that to you?" He leaned back and looked out the window for a moment, then looked back at me.

"Yeah. Some guy on the football team wanted to show us a video of this chick he banged, and it was Shira. I was actually falling for her, but I'm glad someone else caught me, someone who I know will appreciate me for me."

My heart skipped a beat as he took my face in his hands and placed his lips on mine.

_**-Maki POV-**_

We all came outside to look for Nori and Gaara, so imagine our faces when we saw them lip locking in the back of the car. Naruto went to knock on the window and we all snickered with Gaara turned around. He smirked and flipped us off and they went back to doing their business.

It's about time he told her his feelings, I was gonna do it myself if he didn't get to it.

_**-Noriko POV-**_

I was breathing hard when he pulled away, he was smirking.

"I didn't catch you Gaara, you caught me." I grabbed his hand and put it on my heart—which was beating wildly. I put my other hand on his heart and I realized something. They're beating at the same time.

"Let's go back inside." He nodded and opened the car door, helping me out once he was out. We interlocked our fingers together and walked back to the entrance. Once we were on the dance floor, he suddenly twirled me and I giggled. A sad thought just flashed inside my head.

This is exactly what was not supposed to happen. For now, I'm not going to worry about it, I'll just enjoy it. He brought me close to him and we pressed our foreheads together as we danced, his hand on my waist, the other in my hand. My other hand was on his shoulder, holding onto him as we twirled here and there. I put my arms around his neck and his hands were firmly on my waist, rubbing up and down my thighs occasionally. I quickly put my hair in a pony tail so my neck can breathe, and then put my arms back around his neck. I looked him dead in the eyes, bringing as much passion I could just in the way I looked at him.

I think I'm in love.

* * *

**Gasp! What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Come Clarity~**

**I have news for you guys. I'm already thinking of a sequel for this story. I have no idea if it's going to happen yet, so we'll see. Stay tuned!**

**HyperOffPocky**


	16. Two Souls

**Finally, here we are with another chapter! I've been procrastinating a lot with these, and I really need to quit doing that. But here we go, so please enjoy this installment of Come Clarity.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Two Souls**

* * *

I woke up facing the darkness, so I turned over and looked at my clock. The red numbers said 12:32. I turned back and looked up to see Gaara's face, his eyes closed, and lips in a straight line. He really is beautiful. Memories of last night came back to me, and I smiled as I replayed them through my head.

**-earlier that night-**

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?"

"Uhm, I'll get a number twelve, Dr. Pepper for the drink, and a lot of honey mustard sauce please." I stepped aside and let Gaara tell the guy what he wanted. After we left the club, we went back to the apartment. The others went to bed while we stayed awake. We got hungry, wanted some fast food, so we decided to come here.

"I want two double cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a Sprite for the drink. Oh, and also some barbeque sauce." The guy game us a number saying that our food would be ready soon, so we went to sit down at one of the booths. He sat across from me, so I took advantage of that and stared at him.

"What?" I grinned at him and he just shook his head at me.

"Why me?" He looked back up at me. I knew that he knew what I was talking about.

"Well for one, because I like you, a lot." He flashed a gleaming smile at me, and I felt my face heat up. "Two, I know you won't take advantage of me. Us guys have feelings too you know. Three, I know that you like me too."

I couldn't help but grinning at him. He took both of my hands and held them in his.

"To top it off, we have this whole blood thing going on, so it's almost like it was meant to be."

I was seriously speechless.

"I gotta ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"If you were to bite me, would I become one of you?"

"Well technically, you are already one of us, but would you turn into exactly what I am? No. With the whole vampire thing, I do have venom in my eyes but I have no idea if you were to become one if I bit you. The only way we could find out would be if I actually bit you."

He nodded and I sat back. I know exactly why he asked that, but I won't touch on it anymore.

"Order number five, your order is ready."

Gaara got up to go get our food, and I couldn't stop thinking about his question. I know he wants me to bite him, but the question is, why does he want me to bite him? Gaara came back with our food, and as soon as he set it down, I stuffed some fries into my mouth. I didn't realize how hungry I was until we actually walked in and smelled all the greasiness.

"Now it's your turn?"

"For what?"

"I told you how I fell about you, now you tell me how you fell about me." I drank some of my soda and cleared my throat.

"It all started that first night we met. Yeah, I thought you were cute, but when we danced together, I felt something. Yes, I realize that sounds cliché, but I really did. I felt myself being drawn to you. I've never felt these type of emotions before, so I was confused. I talked to Amaya about it, and she said I was crushing. But I discovered that I was actually falling for you that night I took you on a ride."

"Why did you take me on that ride anyway?"

"I honestly have no idea why. Why did you come?"

"Some weird part of my mind that was hooked on you made me do it. I don't regret it at all." I smiled at him.

"Do you think the blood thing is a big part of it?"

"Absolutely. Amaya told me all about it that day we took your blood and we-"

"Wait a minute, you took my blood?"

"Remember the door scratch? It wasn't the door that got you." I smirked at him and he just raised his eyebrow at me.

"You have very thin eyebrows."

"I am very aware of that, now back to the conversation." I laughed and took another sip of my drink.

"When I found out about the blood thing, I realized that it was there for me all along, I just didn't feel it because I wasn't aware of it. Then you wigged out and had to go to the hospital, and there, when you asked for me to see you, I realized that I couldn't stand to see you that way. I had completely fallen for you then." He blushed, and I tried not to giggle.

"After that whole thing, I couldn't stand to stay away from you. I thought that if we were going to be involved with each other, it would be best that you know my secret and why you felt the way you did. I felt like I owed you an explanation."

"Why is that?"

"I just came out of nowhere, and all of a sudden you start to act strange, you can't stand being away from this girl that you don't even know, I felt bad at first. You had a girlfriend and your siblings were getting extremely worried. I understood the blood thing; the only thing I don't get is why it hurts us. We are a certain length from each other, it's okay. Once we past that boundary, it sucks."

He nodded, understanding everything that I was saying. It felt good to finally get all this off my chest.

"It hurts. I hate the pain. I have to be at your side, all the time. If I'm not, I literally go crazy. I feel like I can't live without you. Some may say that this is going too fast, and it is, but it's authentic. We may have some superhuman thing that helped, but it's still real."

I couldn't resist myself anymore. I pushed our food out of the way, sat on the table, and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to hug me back. I burrowed my face into his chest and he tangled his hand into my hair.

"We can't leave each other. If we do, unimaginable pain happens, and neither of us wants that. I know this may be too fast, but don't leave me Gaara, please."

"Nothing can take me away from you, **I promise.**"

**-back to current time-**

We came back around 2 a.m. He didn't want to wake Temari and Kankuro, and I knew the gang would be dead asleep—with the aid of the sleeping pills, of course—so he just came with me into my humble abode. He lay down on my bed, I lay down after he did, and we instantly fell asleep, holding hands and close to each other. Waking up more, I realized we sort of changed positions. Our hands were still together, but now he was on his back and I was using his chest as a pillow, which was quite comfortable might I add. His other arm was around my waist, and my other arm was behind his neck.

"Knock knock knock!" Maki walked in and Kiba behind her, both of them grinning like idiots. Gaara opened his eyes, stretched, and then sat up.

"Morning sunshine! Look what we got in the mail." She threw a folded pink paper at me. I opened it and Gaara looked over my shoulder to read it.

_You are cordially invited to Sakura & Ino's birthday bash_

_Date – Tonight_

_Time – 8 p.m_

_Attire – Masquerade _

_Be there or be square_

"How the hell did they get our address?"

"They know everything about everyone. Nevertheless, I think we should go. Sounds like a good chance to get out the house for the night. Hey Gaara, do you know where these parties are usually held?"

"Yep, it's usually at this country club resort that's just beyond downtown. Do you guys have any formal wear?"

"Actually we do. The day we got here we went out shopping for some stuff, and Amaya bought us all some formal dresses just in case."

He nodded in approval, got up, and went to my bathroom. I walked in there after him and started brushing my teeth, flossing, all of that good stuff.

"I really enjoyed last night." I looked over at him to see him looking down at me in that sexy way that he does.

"I did too. Let's have a good time today." I leaned over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, but he held me for a second longer. I felt my face get red and he smirked. I scrunched my face at him and walked out, going into the kitchen.

Amaya was in there cooking breakfast for everyone. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I just went back into my room. Gaara was there sitting on my bed.

"I really should go tell Temari that I'm alive, and take a shower."

"Take me with you."

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and led me out my room, out of the apartment, and we took the 5 second trip to his place. He took out a key, unlocked the door, and walked in. As soon as he took 3 steps into his place Temari came storming down the hallway.

"GAARA NO SABAKU! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! THE LEAST YOI COULD'VE DONE WAS FUCKING CALL OR SOME SHIT SAYING YOU WERE STAYING THE NIGHT AT A FRIEND'S HOUSE OR SOME SHIT BUT NOOO-" She cut off as soon as she saw that we were holding hands. Then she went from bitch mode to smug mode. It was amazing.

"Well hi to you too. Where's Kankuro?"

"He's out with Zaku and the rest of the boys. What are you about to do?"

"Take a shower, and then I'm gonna go back to Nori's place. I'll explain it all later, I promise?"

"How about you explain it to me now while you help me fix the sink in my bathroom." Gaara rolled his eyes but went with her, I sat on the couch and decided to actually watch a little tv.

**-Amaya-**

I wonder and Nori and Gaara were headed to, probably to get him a change of clothes. I wonder how Mieks is doing on her mission thing. These eggs are fucking amazing.

**-Gaara -**

Temari was staring at me with a blank face after I told her the whole story. I knew Nori wouldn't mind, and it's about time Temari knew anyway. We fixed her sink a while ago, and now we were sitting on her bed. Finally, after about 2 minutes of just intent staring, Temari sighed.

"So? What do you think?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I already knew about the blood thing."

"Really?" She nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, but that is a whole other long story to tell a little but later on. But what do I think of the situation? She is a good girl, I can tell. She has a good heart, not like that bitch Shira." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Temari isn't the only person who thought that Shira was a bitch.

"I'll let you know this little brother. You may be related to me, but if you hurt her in any way, I will rip your balls off."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now go take your shower." She pushed me out of her room and then closed her door to do whatever girl things she does. I walked into my room, stripped myself, and then got out of the shower. I need to be by Nori's side again.

**-Noriko-**

I got bored watching tv so I went into their kitchen to fix me some juice. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me rummaging through their cupboards and stuff. I turned my head towards Gaara's room. Did he just call my name? I hear the shower running, so I don't see why, but I'll go check anyway just in case. I walked in his room, and all I hear was the sound of him washing himself. I don't know what possessed me to walk in anyways, but I did. I walked in, opened his shower curtain, and threw my arms around him. He didn't even hesitate to hug me back.

I jumped in right in front of the path of water, so I immediately got soaked. His body was soaking wet as well, so was his hair, and he still has soap on his body.

"I don't know why I came in here. I thought I heard you call my name, so I came in just to check on you but then I couldn't resist and I just have no idea." He just chuckled at me and ran his fingers through my now wet hair.

"I know you don't want to let me go, but I got to finish washing myself Nori." I then just remembered that GAARA IS NAKED AND I'M HUGGING HIM. Oh god I'm probably blushing so bad right now. I got on my toes to give him one quick kiss before running out. I closed the bathroom door behind me and was now in his room. I looked in his drawers to see if he had a pair of sweat pants or something, with a t-shirt.

Luckily for me, I found these comfortable looking black sweat pants and a black tank top to match. I quickly changed out of my wet clothes and into his, hopefully he won't mind me going commando under this. I found a random bad lying around and put my clothes in there, and just shook my hair out. It didn't get too wet from the water, so it was almost dry already. Not knowing what else to do with myself, I sat on his bed and just waited for him to come out so we can go to the day's deed.

A couple of minutes later I heard the water shut off. Why was I getting excited? It's probably just the girl in me. I can picture my inner self having hearts for eyes and doing a victory dance. I pretended to busy myself by looking at all the posters on his wall, and then I heard the door open. Out he came, with a pair of black jeans on. They were hanging off of his waist in that sexy way that I love. I hope I wasn't drooling. He really is a beautiful person, but right now he was a pure sex god. Luckily for me—and him—I'm not a whore.

He was smirking at me as if he read my mind, and I felt my face get hot.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now. You should wear my clothes more often." I held in a giggle and just smiled at him.

"You aren't so shabby yourself." He moved a strand of my hair out of my face and leaned in to kiss me when the door opened. We didn't separate, but we did look like we were caught in our hands in the cookie jar. It was Temari, just giving a blank stare.

"I don't want to know what would've happened; I just came to tell you that you got a package." She walked out and we followed her to the living room—Gaara grabbing a shirt and pulling it on—where there was a big box waiting. Gaara went up to it to check it out, and I started to open it when-

"SURPRISE!"

"What the fuck! Naruto?" Temari walked into the kitchen laughing her ass off.

"Naruto, what the fuck are you doing in a box?" He shrugged and got out of the box.

"I don't know, I got bored so I decided to send myself to one of you!" I just shook my head and face palmed myself. All he did was grin at us, and it was pretty hard not to grin back.

"So what are you guys doing today?"

"Nothing really, except Sakura's party later on. You got your invite right?"

"Sure did, I was getting some ramen when I woke up and it fell out of my cupboard. How they got it in there, I don't think I want to know." We all nodded at that one.

"We're about to go back to Nori's place and she'll get dressed for the day, and then we do whatever after that."

"I'll just go ahead and get changed, you guys have your guy talk or whatever the fuck you guys talk about."

**-Gaara-**

Nori leaned up on her toes to give me a peck on the lips, but I held her for just a second longer. She then walked out and I was left here with Naruto the Retarded. I went back to my room and figured he would just follow me in there.

"So you guys are together now?"

"Yeah, but let's not talk about my relationship. What's up with you and Amaya?" He got red at the face and it took me all of my will not to laugh at his ass.

"I like her, a lot, but I don't know if she's into me."

"Well you've only known her for a short time dude."

"So have you and Nori but that didn't stop you."

"It's complicated; I'll tell you all about it later."

"Why not just now?"

"I see your point."

_**-Noriko-**_

I decided to just put on some shorts and a tank top since we're going to be getting really dressy later on. Amaya went to go get us some masquerade masks from some store, so why not just lay out my outfit now? Should I wear black or red? _Black_, it's sexier for my figure. Knowing Amaya, she would probably get me a mask that looks black mixed with blue and purple and it's all shimmery and glittery. I have a strapless dress that fans out, basically a ball gown, and it's all black of course, and I have these perfect black pumps go to with them. Boom, I got my outfit for tonight. Now what do I do with myself?

The place is clean already, Amaya isn't here, and Maki and Kiba are being antisocial as usual. Time to go back to Gaara's place, I guess.

**-Gaara-**

"So THAT'S why the relationship is so intense?" I nodded. Naruto just looked at me in astonishment.

"And I thought things were badass before, but this, this is pretty fucking epic. So it's basically like you have two souls inside of you?"

"When you put it that way, yes. I feel connected to her in a way that I never thought possible. I feel like she's inside of me, right next to my heart, and they are connected."

"Wow, that's deep."

"It's how I feel. I'll tell you one thing, it's way better than Shira."

"What happened to her anyways?"

"She was a whore, simple as that. It's almost fate that Nori came into my life at this time. I can honestly say and mean it one hundred percent, I can't live without her."

"Can you feel her right now?"

"I feel her all the time. It's strongest whenever she's really close, or really far away. Like right now, it's like something is tugging at me. I know she isn't far away, so that means…" Right when I trailed off Nori's head popped into my room and smiled at me.

* * *

**This chapter isn't really going anywhere, at least I don't think it is, so I'm going to end it here. I'll try to update more, especially with LTRL, it's about time I end that series. I've been procrastinating because I don't want to end it, it's one of my favorite series! The OOO series, I'll update more on that as well, because I have a certain vision for it and I think you guys would really enjoy it. Anyways, leave a review, and yeah. Till next time :D**

**-THPWLWALT (The Hyper Pocky With a Llama Who Also Likes Tacos)**


End file.
